A Tale of Two Witches
by tasha.vick
Summary: AU FTL Emma meets a beautiful stranger at her parents' Yule Ball. Why does her mother waste no time in banishing said stranger to the dungeons?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so…this is my first ever try at fan fiction of any kind, so please be gentle :) Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope I don't disappoint. Thanks for reading.

A/N – Swan Queen AU. The Princess meets a beauty during the Yule Ball. What does she want and why is her mother so eager to punish?

Pairing: the Evil Queen/Regina & Emma S.

Category: Romance/Mystery

This unexpected stranger was indeed a fae-like creature, the Princess thought. As she swished through the throng of people, her movements were graceful, but precise, and painfully beautiful. Her deep-brown eyes twinkled with mirth when they locked with the persistant stare of the Princess.

The Princess, for her part, saw everything that happened next in a kind of slow motion. Her parents' guard hurtled towards the raven-haired beauty, shackling her with heavy chains within seconds. Where Emma expected anger, or even fear, she encountered only a tiny pout of ful ruby-red lips and an upward curl of a cheeky smile.

''Take her to the dungeons!''

As she heard her mother's voice, a ball of fury curled in her stomach, and she couldn't explain it away. She just stood there, mute, as she watched the guards – ''all brawn and no brain'' – as she liked to call them, push this wonderful creature so roughly, without a care in the world as to what harm they might be causing. It made her want to scream at them, for once, just _**once,**_ wield the power which comes with being of a royal bloodline, and make them set her free.

As if reading her mind, she saw the long, jet-black hair and its owner turn to her with a most serene, soothing look on her flawless, olive-toned face. The beauty shook her head and once again submitted her body to the cruel ministerings of her jailors.

The Princess felt an unquenchable urge to run to her room and hide. As she pondered this option, she felt a slight tug at her elbow. As she looked down, she saw her five-year-old son, a question in his eyes. She bent down to scoop him in her arms.

''What is it, my darling?''

''Momma, why did the men take the pretty lady away? She did nothing wrong.''

The Princess looked back at her child and realized she had made a decision.

''I don't know, sweetheart. But I will do everything in my power to help her.''

* * *

As the woman's eyes began adjusting to the darkness, she realized the predicament she was in. She knew she had gotten herself right where she wanted to be, but that didn't prevent her fear of confined spaces. She felt her way through the dark, and her hands finally found a wall, she slid down against it, more than slightly grateful for the matress she encountered at the end of that quest, lumpy though the wretched thing was.

Night had fallen, and a few strips of pale moonlight made themselves known. Slowly she guided her steps towards the bars of the small cell window with a view of absolutely nothing but the stars.

She let out a relieved sigh. The night and its powers were all this woman needed. She could already feel her dwindling strenght returning full force, and the purple magic coursed through her veins, straight to her very core. If she so wished, she could have easily morphed into a butterfly and escaped, never to be seen again. But, that's not where her soul's desire lay. It remained still, and forever, with the one person in the entire castle, the one person in the entire kingdom who held her heart in the palm of his tiny hand. Her son, the five-year-old Prince Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up – obviously! anyways, hope you like it, hit me with ideas, ways you'd like this story to go. I don't have an actual storyline mapped out or set in stone at this particular point, though the main ideas are there, brewing quite deliciously ;) It could really go either way from here. We shall see! :) Have fun reading, and review if you feel like it!

xoxo

Amazingly enough, the entire incident was soon forgotten , as if it had never happened, as far as her mother was concerned. She ordered the musicians to keep playing, the cooks to keep the food coming and even turned to her husband, King James, and whispered something in his ear, a seductive giggle in the tone of her voice. Her daughter looked on, appalled. She'd expected at least some form of explanation as to the woman's actions, but it seemed none was forthcoming.

She turned on her heels and high-tailed it to her chambers for the night. As she entered, the full oak doors swung and shut forcefully behind her. She stepped in front of the huge full length mirror, and ripped the puffy pink monstrosity of her body, sliding into a more casual version of sleepwear. She hated balls. Henry was fast asleep, she assumed. She would have loved to have said good night to him, but just didn't trust herself to remain calm, so she allowed her ladies-in-waiting to take him up for his bath and tuck him in.

As she slid in between the plush duvets, she thought back to the time she was first given the opportunity to hold her son...she wondered if it was wrong calling him that. After all, she was, by no means his birth mother, and the way he came to be in her life was an odd one. Nevertheless, she WAS his mother and no one could take the feeling away from her.

_**-Flashback, 6 years prior -**_

Princess Emma had just turned eighteen,and her parents had decided to let her have the one birthday present she so desperately desired. A few days' ride in the woods, away from the kingdom, all by herself. Free to hunt, gallop, and do none of the courtly things which were the bane of her existance since she was born. Imagine, two whole days without having to curtsey!

She was beyond happy, and had saddled her horse bright and early, so she could have as much time as possible ahead of her. The Queen was less than enthused about her baby's departure, but the King had persudaded her,and Snow trusted the man more than anyone else in the world, so she gave her daughter her blessing.

As Emma departed, she never looked back. It was the middle of July, and the warm honey-scented wind brought with it a certain feeling of lush abandon, and the Princess could certainly see herself living away from the castle, maybe even away from the kingdom. Alas, such a fate was most certainly not in her cards, for she would never run away and in so doing break her parents' hearts, no matter how much she yearned for freedom and interesting loose ends.

After about an hour or so of a high-speed gallop, she slowed her horse down, and dismounted, choosing a beautiful clearing as her place of rest. She tended to the fire with all the ease of a seasoned woodsman. Her father had once been a commoner, and had granted her the gift of knowing what it was like to be on the other side, and she lacked none of the essential survival tactics all peasants were taught since the first day they were born.

As she unpacked her meal -a slice of cheese, a bottle of the kingdom's finest wine, a slice of glazed ham and a bright red apple - she gazed about, taking in the heat of the summer and the collage of colors this particular year had granted it.

For the first time in a long time, Emma could finally say: ''I am content with my life.'' She felt air coming into her lungs, tasting its every ingredient as if she'd never breathed before. The way her chest heaved, it felt like she could never have enough. And that's exactly what she realized when she came down from her brief, yet very pleasurable high. This was just a taste of the forbidden fruit. A glimpse of the simple life she coud never have.

She sighed dejectedly, and packed up the remainder of her food, continuing her adventure. She would have to deal with the after-effects of depression later on, she knew it, but decided to let it go for the time being, and just enjoy herself.

* * *

She had arrived at the village nearest to the castle after about another 3 hour gallop, and immediately looked for a room in the one inn the village had. Luckily, they had one room left, so she paid for the night and sprinted up the flight of stairs.

Her room was all but glamorous, but it didn't bother her one bit. Glamourous was boring and a it was hard work. This – the drab drapes, worn, but comfy bed and comforter – this she could do with just fine.

Before she turned in for the night, she went to check up on her horse, and take a brief walk. She changed into new leather breeches, cotton tunic and matching forest-green velvet vest she had made especially for this trip, and walked towards the stables.

The scent of hay and drizzling rain hung heavily in the air, and soaked her entire being. She smiled, the dimples on her cheeks becoming more prominent. Absent-mindedly, she stroked her black mare's mane.

So lost in her own thoughts and musings (which she had to admit, in hindsight, wasn't the smartest thing to do) she didn't even notice the man that had entered the premises and was now watching her intently, a smile adorning his boyish features.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie, and turned to him, assuming a battle stance, her arm going behind her back, hand ataching itself to the hilt of the dagger she had brought with her for protection(she was no Mulan, but she could sure as hell deal with this one!)

He laughed lightly and held up his hands in mock surrender. He seemed younger than his age somehow, for she knew he must have been at least seven or eight years her senior. She refused to admit it by smiling back, but she liked him instantly.

''Whoa there, I didn't mean to startle you. I work here. I came to see if any of the horses needed food.''

''Oh...I'm sorry...I just...where I come from, it's best to be on your toes.''

''No worries. I was about to go home and have some supper, if you're hungry, I'm sure I could get you something, too, I know the inn doesn't serve food this late at night.''

Emma paused for a second, and thought about the possible consequences if she said yes. However, she found that thinking often led to over-analyzing, so her brain just skipped ahead a phase and then her mouth did her bidding of their own accord.

''Yes, actually, I am a bit hungry, thank you for the offer. My name's Emma, by the way.''

He took her proferred hand and bowed slightly, the smile never disappearing from his face.

''Hello Emma, it is an honour to meet you. I am Daniel.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, guys! I'm still having trouble deciding what I'm going to do about Daniel's character, now that I've introduced him to the story, but either way it does go, it should be very interesting. In the meantime, I think this chapter has a few gap-fillers, for those who read very carefully and between the lines. And should someone skim rather than read, it should still be a very ''pretty'' chapter to read, I'm hoping :)

Enjoy!

Xoxo

Tasha V.

Daniel. It was a beautiful name. And he was polite enough for the Princess not to hate him right away. Maybe she should give him a chance. After all, he had no clue she was the Princess of his realm, and it pleased her to learn that a man could be this nice for the simple sake of being human, and not because he knew she was royal. And by ''royal'' she of course meant ''easy prey''.

They entered his quaint little cottage, and she was immediately overwhelmed by the scents of home-cooked food. Roast, chicken soup, and somewhere in the depths of all other mouth-watering smells she could detect a hint of apple pie and…mulled wine?

''So, you can cook?''

'' Oh, heavens no. I have a friend to thank for that.''

''A friend?''

''Yes. Ever since we were children, we were there for each other. And when my mother and her father died , we helped each other out.''

Emma nodded, understanding and feeling sorry for both of them.

''So…do I get to meet her?''

''Unfortunately, not today. She's with her mother, at a village three day ride away.''

''Oh…well, okay. Just, too bad I won't get to meet this intriguing best friend.''

Daniel shrugged, rather carelessly, Emma thought, and pulled up a chair for her.

''Do you like cider? It's made from the fruit of my friend's orchards.''

''I love cider, thank you.''

The drink was a warm orange-brown color, the likes of which Emma had never encountered, and it tasted like nothing she'd ever drunk before. Her taste buds were loving it, and after the second or third gulp she realized just how much of a kick the beverage held. The room started to spin, and she heard herself mumbling incoherent words and sentences, saw Daniel's face looming over hers, quite dangerously close, before everything went dark.

_**End Flashback**_

Emma had woken with a start in the middle of the night, with her heart beating wildly in her chest. At first she thought something had happened to Henry, but when she went to his room to check up on him, he was in his bed, sound asleep. Relieved, she kissed his forehead and gently closed the door behind her. She found herself roaming the castle halls.

All the guard was asleep, she knew it, and then a thought popped into her mind. She hurried back to her chambers, changed as quickly as she could, and headed straight for the Southern Tower, the place she guessed her mother had banished the dark-haired woman.

On her way to the cell, she kept asking herself why her mother had changed so much, ever since Henry came into their lives. She used to be fun and full of life, but most importantly, she was never hasty. Everything about her, including her style of clothing, had changed. The mood-swings which could not have gone unnoticed by the entire court had gotten worse as time went by, and eventually people grew accustomed to the idea that their Queen was…different. Even her father, King James, who had remained his sweet, gentle self, had not reproached his wife, not once, and it seemed they were more in love than the first day they met.

Emma thought back to the Ogre Wars, which lasted for a mere four days, the very four days she'd been away. Her mother must have gone through some horrible experiences. Once again, for what seemed like the millionth time, Emma sighed, held back a tear and subsequently ordered herself to stop moping.

She was nearing the single cell in the uppermost level of the Tower. She could hear the guard's thunderous snores a mile away. She wished he'd keep it down at least for five minutes. And then he did. There was absolute silence, and Emma was more than grateful.

She took another three steps which divided her from the cell-door window and peeked in.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she started making out a form in the far end of the cell. On the dirty mattress, surrounded by piles of hay strewn haphazardly on the floor was the stranger. She sat, with her back against the wall, her face clear in the starlight. Emma realized she was even more beautiful then she seemed at first sight.

Before making her presence known, she gave herself an opportunity to study the ''intruder'' more intently. The impossibly long black hair fell down to the woman's back, cascaded down her shoulders, framing her perfect face. It was falling loose in ringlets, wild and untamed, save for two tiny braids which looked like vines, and gave the appearance of a tiara or crown. Her skin was, as the Princess had guessed before, mildly olive-toned. Eyes - a deep-brown, though Emma could argue a hint of dark-purple was in there somewhere, lurking. The stranger still hadn't noticed Emma's scrutiny.

The woman's full lips curled into a full, radiant smile as she remembered something, and it was the most hypnotizing sight Emma had ever witnessed.

The Princess was too transfixed at that point, staring almost entranced, at the woman's beautiful burgundy-black bodice and sheath of a gown, that she didn't realize the set of eyes which were on her. When Emma's gaze snapped up, she saw the enchanting orbs probing her with what seemed to be years of wisdom, and she bowed her head in embarrassment. As she turned, ready to leg it down the stairs as quickly as she could, she heard the snick of a lock being unbolted.

Disbelieving, she looked at the cell door, only to find it wide open. She looked at the guard who still seemed to be asleep, dead to the world, and then her eyes met those of the other woman.

''How did you…? I…''

The woman stood up, flicking a long lock of hair, having it settle in between her shoulder blades. She smiled a most dazzling smile, and Emma swallowed audibly.

''Come now, my dear, lurking in doorways, how unsavory is that? You'd better come in. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold in that draft, now would we?''

Emma could do nothing else but obey. Not that she wished for anything else at that particular moment.

''Who are you?''

The prisoner – if one could use the term loosely – just laughed a tiny, deep, melodious chuckle and settled back gracefully onto the mattress. She held her hand out in invitation.

''Join me, Princess, and together, we might just unravel that conundrum.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Let me know what you think of my treatment of Daniel in this one I struggled with my choice, but ultimately Daniel being Regina via transfiguration somehow didn't sit well with me Enjoy!

Xoxo

Tasha V.

Emma was powerless. Her lips widened into a funny kind of smile, almost wondrous, as she took the woman's hand and knelt beside her on the prickly matress.

''You're...''

She was beyond words at this point. The woman seemed to be waiting for an end of that sentence, but all Emma could do was stare, in silence and utter awe. She wished she could slap or pinch herself, but it seemed her body was unwilling to listen to simple instructions when it came to motor skills.

''Your Highness?''

''Emma, please. Your Highness, the title...well, let's just say those are the two most hated words in my vocabulary. Right next to _Princess _and _m'lady_.''

''Oh?''

The raven-haired stranger's eyes shone brighter as she processed this information.

''Then...what should I call you?''

By that point, Emma had regained some of her senses and was able to communicate more openly, without fear of her brain losing any of its re-balanced coherency.

''Well...I think the more important question would be what I should call _you_.''

And the smile was back. Nodding understandingly, the woman stood up, on shaky legs, Emma noticed, and slowly walked to the window. Then she turned to face the blonde.

''I thought a woman of your stature should know better than to associate with criminals like me?''

''You're avoiding my question.''

''Yes, and the only reason you would have for asking me such a question would be that your mother dearest told you...absolutely nothing. Ohterwise, I can assure you, Princess...you wouldn't be standing here this evening.''

Emma felt a spark of anger ignite in her gut, and she let out an annoyed breath.

''My mother is not obligated to inform me of the reasons for her decisions. Or tell me tales of her past, which I'm sure you're a part of.''

''Oh, you have got that right, dear. I form a great part of the Queen's life.''

''Don't I get points for coming all the way here? You must admit, a Princess, trolling the tower for answers, in the middle of the night...that's gotta be worth an answer or two.''

''Ah, so...we've arrived to the bargaining stage of your interrogation. I don't know why, but it amuses me. Okay...you may ask _two_ questions. And perhaps, I will be nice enough to answer them. Just so I don't seem rude, seeing you are my gracious host.''

The sarcasm was dripping from every words the woman uttered, but the smile on her gorgeous face never faltered.

Emma swallowed, and gathered her thoughts.

''What's your name?''

''That's your question? My name? You don't want to know more? Just my name.''

''You did say I get two questions, right? I'll just make sure query number two brings more answers. Now...the reply please.''

Touche, the woman thought.

''I've been known as many things, called many names...but, I suppose the one that sticks in everyone's mind, the one - I need to warn you – instills a certain feel of...''unease'' in most anyone is...Regina.

_**Flashback, 6 years prior**_

As Regina spurred her horse to go faster, she could feel the cold wind blowing from the east, and her stomach twisted even more painfully. _''How could she already sense me, it's not possible! I made sure of it!''_ Her thoughts raced frantically through her worn-out mind as she ploughed across the serpentines and dirt roads. She was nearing her home village. But, the closer she came, a different kind of unease overcame her entire being until she was stuck between the two forces, making her choose which of the two would be a lesser evil.

The cold never subsided, even though it was the middle of July. She rode in through the gates of her native settlement, and for a brief moment, all was well, and she felt safe. But then, the clingy notion of disaster was back. The night was thick like ink and curdled blood, and when she looked at the moon, her oldest, bestest friend and ally, she could clearly see a bright orange-ring around it. She had only seen it once in her life, when her father died, and knew that the other side was calling out to him in that way. But now, she had no idea why the orange was so threatening, so foreboding. Whatever it was, she somehow knew she could prevent it.

As she came closer to her old house, she saw the lights were on. She guessed Daniel was up, reading, as he often did. She hoped the food she'd left him with before her little escape was enough.

She approached the door and as it swung open, she encountered an empty kitchen, and sounds of feet thumping on the floor above.

As she ascended the few steps, her stomach screamed in agony, and she doubled over in pain, keeping in the cries she wanted to release so desperately. She held onto them for Daniel's sake. He was her best friend, and she wasn't going to put him through the turmoil, too.

But, as her pained vision cleared, what she saw made her want to vomit.

Daniel was hovering over a girl's frame, her blonde locks spilling across the expanse of Regina's own pillow, her own bed! She was clearly unconscious, and Daniel was half-way through undressing her. It was then that she noticed the gleaming butcher's knife on the dresser.

Fury boiled over in her entire being. Purple watery smoke swirled round her hands in a thick mist, and she murmured a brief incantation which sent jets of fire outwards. Not enough to kill, but she most definitely wasn't ruling that out as an option.

Daniel screamed, oblivious to her presence. He rolled on the wooden floor, trying to ease his pain and put out the fire set to his shirt.

''Daniel...tsk, tsk,tsk...I really did believe we were over this. You promised. Though, I should know better by now than to believe other people's promises. A knife? Really? Taking it a step further this time?''

When he looked up, he just smirked, thinking she'd let him off the hook as always when he smiled that ''enchanting'' smile at her. Instead, he saw that her eyes were focused on Emma, lying flat on her back. He struggled to get up.

Regina took a deep breath, and approached the bed. She leaned in closer, and gasped in horror.

''My cider?! You dared use it on a helpless young girl, just so you could get your wicked, disgusting way with her?!''

The deeper and slower her sentences were, Daniel took more steps towards the door, looking for a quick escape. He knew, however, from the look in her brown spheres, that that was it. No more trust. No more anything. The love had long since evaporated, and he had nothing else to save him. And just as he thought it, he saw the blood-red anger reaching its peak, as Regina prepared to throw him into the pits of despair. Which she did.

She focused all her strength on him, and grit her teeth together in emotional agony. Her best friend, almost a brother, her Daniel...had reduced her to mothing more than a murderer.

Invisible ropes reached him, and he screamed. She muted his sobs with a silencing charm. In a matter of seconds he was nothing but a pile of ashes by her feet.

There were no tears. She was sure she would never be able to cry again.

_**End Flashback**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! I hope you like what I decided to do with our two leading ladies. And don't worry -more explanations are coming in the following chapters

Xoxo

Tasha V.

Emma gasped in realization and scrambled off the floor as smoothly as she could – that is to say, not at all.

''Ah...yes, I thought that might be your reaction. Well, I guess you'll be taking your leave now. Don't let the cell door hit you on your way out. I do have to lock up, you know, else someone thinks I've been a bad girl, wanting to escape.''

''Why didn't you?''

Regina looked like the cat that ate the canary, and she wasnt letting anyone know how exactly she got to the cage.

''In fact why enter the castle of the two people you know will throw you to the dungeons as soon as look at you, knowing full well you have enough magic to let yourself out and walk out like nothing happened. What is it you want, Regina?''

The woman was taken aback by the lack of accusation in Emma's voice, but remained quiet.

''Fine. The silent treatment... Maybe I'll just go wake Mother up, she'll know what to do.''

''No!''

''Oh, well that's got you shaken up...ready to talk?''

Regina let out a frustrated sigh, the aforementioned magic pulsating thorugh her being, eager to show itself.

''Come here, and I'll show you...or at least I'll try...''

Emma found her legs carrying her forward, until she was mere inches from Regina. The woman held her hands in front of herself, palms out, and her eyes urged Emma to do the same. The moment she did, Regina's palms began a low vibrating hum, and Emma could feel all sorts of heat coming from the other woman. Her cheeks flushed red with that warmth, her arms next, and then it happened. A burst of white light appeared in the space where their hands were about to meet. And when they finally did touch, both their breaths were sucked out of their lungs. Emma shut her eyes, feeling the pleasing electric sting course through her body. It was amazing. Honey-sweet on her skin. And above all, it was oh so familiar.

_**Flashback, 6 years prior**_

When Regina regained some of her strength, her supplies depleted by her anger and the use of her powers, she managed to stand up. Barely.

The cold wasn't that strong anymore. Her stomach didn't hurt, there were only light spasms, the after-effects of the excruciating pain of mere minutes before.

She turned to her bed, where the blonde still lay, unaware of what would have happened to her if Regina hadn't come along. She didn't know what to do or how to feel about this girl's presence in her home.

She sat on the edge of the bed, freely, knowing just by smelling the fragrance in the air surrounding the girl's body that she wouldn't be waking up soon. The calming draught her cider was a part of was strong enough to knock out a horse. Daniel did his magic homework. She would forever regret the day she showed him any of her brewings or even the most miniscule of incantations. It made him crave more, no matter what he had to do in order to get it. It was an addiction you couldn't kick unless you were born with it, strong and superior enough not to let it control you.

Fortunately for her, she was always able to turn it on and off as needed, but not without the power-cut taking a huge toll on her physical self. She felt her eye-lids drooping with fatigue, but shook it off, knowing she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep, she had no idea if she would wake up. Like a concussion.

Instead, she focused on making herself busy. The blonde was still in a state of semi-undress, so Regina took it upon herself to fix it. As her hands came up to button the first of the buttons of the blonde's tunic, Regina's gaze landed on her face. She was indeed beautiful. Pink cheeks on a face of an otherwise pale complexion. Long silvery-blonde locks and a perfectly shaped face. What bothered Regina was the fact that she couldn't see her eyes. She frowned slightly, frustrated, and the second she did, said eyes batted their eye-lashes slowly and opened, to Regina's great surprise.

Suddenly, her heart began a wild, thrumming chant as she found herself unable to look away, drowning in an ocean of jade. The girl was now fully awake, most probably internally examining her situation. After a while, she smiled up at Regina. And then,a swarm of brightly coloured night-butterflies materialized out of thin air, filling the room, glowing, their restless flight urging Regina to swat them away. They then proceeded to form a cocoon of sorts around the two women.

Regina found herself smiling. This couldn't be happening, could it? She felt like she never thought she would ever again, not after Daniel's betrayal. She felt like this was the only person in the entire world she could trust. Maybe even...love. Magic was funny that way. It told you what you were unable to see for yourself. It sped the process along.

Emma, on her part, simply raised her hand and touched Regina's cheek, caressing it softly. The brunette smiled back, inching her face closer to the blonde's. When their lips touched, Regina could feel _**it**_. Hers was purple and it had all the qualities of both anger and kindness. But Emma's...Emma's magic was white and pure and untainted. She had yet to encounter a person who possessed this kind of ancient power. It pained her to admit it, but admit she did. Hers was a gift she learned to control. Emma was a drug she could be addicted to forever, and without compromise. And, Regina thought, white magic – Gods knew she needed a dose of the pure.

The night only got better from that moment on.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came rather fast for Regina. As she sat up in bed, one hand shielding her eyes from the light seeping in through the semi-open curtains, and the other supporting the sheet covering her upper body. She felt groggy, like she hadn's slept at all, or eaten for days. Drained would be the perfect expression.

She looked around. She saw Emma sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, ocassionally throwing sideways glances at her.

''I...good morning.''

It was probably for the best to start off on a lighter note, the brunette thought. Why jog her memory of almost being raped so early in the day?

''Good morning.''

The girl had a dazzling smile, and just the dimples Regina knew for a fact would appear on her face at one point were mesmerizing.

''I'm sorry if I'm being forward, taking into consideration this is your house, but...who are you?''

Regina almost laughed out loud at the question, remembering all the things they did the previous night, but she refused to embarrass the girl so she kept the giggles in. The effort it took almost made her forget she needed to tell Emma something, anything, which would explain why Daniel wasn't around,since she herself couldn't remember. Regina knew this for a fact. Emnma was asleep, and if she by any chance did see her taking the man's life, shouldn't she be racing towards the door? No, there was yet light to be made of the situation.

''I'm Gina.''

''Oh...well...Gina...''

It seemed she was struggling with words, and her cheeks blushed a deep crimson. She couldn't help but be distracted by the sight of the breath-taking woman...Gina...in bed, with nothing but a piece of cloth as a barrier between them. Although, the barrier was not an issue a few hours back, of that she was sure. She focused her thoughts back to the conversation.

''I'm sort of baffled as to what just happened...''

''Well, dear, you sure knew what was happening last night.''

The crimson became even deeper.

''Yes, well... Where is Daniel, anyway? I'd like to ''thank'' him personally, if you know what I mean.''

The words felt like a knife plunging deep into her abdomen. Regina doubled over in pain, curling up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth in an effort to get rid of the ache. The blonde rushed over and rubbed her palm against the small of the woman's back,in hope this sudden seizure, or whatever it was would subside quicker.

''Gina, what is it? Where does it hurt, tell me what I should do?''

Regina shook her head and gritted her teeth, but noticed how the feel of her flesh being torn apart in her very core was ebbing, and as Emma continued to speak, she cuddled closer, her tears soaking the sheets.

A few moments later, she was well enough to prop herself up and lean against the headboard. She took deep breaths, her face red and her brow sweaty. Emma ran to the kitchen and back up again, a wet handkerchief in hand. It smelled of lavender.

''I hope this helps. My nannies always cooled me down like this when I had a fever.''

''Nannies?...well, that's a turn up for the books. We don't get many people around here able to afford nannies. I don't suppose you happen to be royal or something.''

Regina didn't notice Emma's reserved look at hearing her question and closed her eyes again after the minor quip and teasing smile, continuing to focus on her breaths. Air came into her lungs more easily now, and she wasn't feeling as light-headed. A few minutes in, she spoke again.

''I guess you ought to know something...Daniel, he...''

''Like I said, I remember...he wanted to...take advantage. I guess I'm only equally to blame. I mean, I shouldn't have accepted a perfect stranger's invitation anyway. I guess I'm not well versed in the ways of the world. I suppose I have you to thank he's gone? What you do, evict him? You picked a wrong kind of guy to have for a roommate.''

At Emma's poor attempt at a joke, Regina shut her eyes, warding off all memories of Daniel's body writhing in pain she'd caused. But she knew, if not then, then at one point in the future -that would have been her Daniel's fate. Probably executed by her mother. Her way was quicker, even though the anger may have made it more painful than she'd intended. And now she would be stuck with the burden and guilt. She didn't mind it, her heart was scarred enough, what was one more life? Jaded enough, she locked away the rest of her emotions on the matter.

''Gina ? Are you okay? Is the pain back? I know it would take a bit longer, but we could ride to the castle and I could get my healer...''

Emma stopped herself. She'd said more than she'd meant to and froze at the look in Regina's eyes when she said the word ''castle''. Regina,on her end, did a little math and added a few facts in her head. The blonde locks, the pale white skin...and her age was just right...she had all the qualifications of one Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter.

''No...you can't be...''

Emma bowed her head.

''Sorry for not telling you sooner. I really,really, really am sorry, especially since you saved my life. And I haven't even thanked you properly for doing that. I'm so sorry. And, thank you.''

She got up, on the verge of tears, and picked up her vest from a nearby chair. Regina still had the same look of disbelief, frustration, fury and sadness on her face. It made Emma want to cry. Especially since every fiber of her being was screaming at her to stay. And she wanted to so much, but instead she did what she thought was right.

When she reached the front door she heard quick footsteps and then a raspy voice almost yelled:

''Stop!''

She turned around and came face to face with a teary-eyed Regina. She then let her own tears fall, and burried her face in the crook of the slightly older woman, her arms going around a slender waist, gripping handfulls of the white linen the brunette was wrapped in.

''So, I guess you don't want me to go?''

''No...but I think that it is inevitable, my darling.''

Having said that, tears flowed stronger from the sorceress's eyes, and she hugged Emma for all she was worth. Emma wondered what the words meant, but forgot all about it as she felt a strange kind of glow coming from Regina's palms which were now gently placed upon both sides of her face. She looked up at the brown, doe-like eyes and was enchanted when a swirl of deep-purple appeared.

And that was the last thing she saw before Regina kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. A tight knot of arousal formed in her stomach, but she had no time to pay attention to it as an familiar darkness enveloped her once again, and she slumped onto the floor, gently guided down by Regina's arms.

''Now I'm the one who apologizes, my love. But I cannot let her get to you, too.''

Regina kissed Emma once more before transporting her unconscious body back to the inn.

_**End Flashback**_


	7. Chapter 7

The guard's slumber remained undisturbed even though the entire cell shone bright as a nest of fireflies, humming and throbbing with two kinds of wicthcraft, fused together, creating a potent amalgamation.

Memories came flooding back into Emma's mind, and she shut her eyes as if that would keep them from escaping again. Regina's heart broke with each passing second. She knew that Emma would hate her now. She knew it before, too, but it was different when it was right about to happen.

Maybe Emma would put two and two together and try and keep her son away from her. No, Regina told herself, Cora would NOT win this time. This time she comes armed. And Emma would be the most powerful weapon in her arsenal. They would most certainly both fight for Henry. If she could just get her to listen beyond the memories.

_**Flashback, Regina, 6 years prior**_

It was all she could do to stop herself from crying out in absolute agony. Tears flooded her system as she tried, yet again to leave her bed. She'd left the kingdom, qquired a room at a shady inn miles away from the castle and hopefully – her mother.

She didn't quite understand the way she felt, she'd never been this attached to a person in such a short amount of time. She was always quite self-sufficient, an only child with a black-hearted mother and a loving, though weak father. All she had going for herself was her own wit and ever-growing magic. The magic, that would, in the end, be her salvation as well as her ruin. Curse that woman for teaching her everything she knew and then resenting her for being able to use said craft better than she ever could!

Cora destroyed everything good in its path. Regina knew this for a fact. She killed her father. Regina felt it on her own skin dozens of times, too, and was grateful she was left with what little common sense she could muster to leave. Run and never look back. She had her own enchantments, spells and powers to fight Cora, who was furiously tracking her and Daniel, whom she had foolishly brought with her.

Although never anything less than fully faithful to her 'loving' husband, Daniel was kept in her life as a reminder of what she could never have(not that she wanted him anymore, tainted by her mother's words)

She felt guilty, since Cora used so many of her most potent attributes on him, trying to get him to crumble, which eventually, he did. He had started asking questions until one day, it was no longer love. It was the thirst of the ordinary, weak man for power he could never obtain. She only agreed to take him with her since she knew that with her out of the picture, her mother would dispose of him in a manner she knew best. And Regina's compassionate mind didn't even want to go there.

After her marriage to Leopold and his subsequent death (guess who we could pin that one on?), she knew that going into hiding would be the only option.

The entire kingdom, with Snow at the helm, was out for her head. She was foolish enough to think her mother wouldn't want revenge after she'd tried(and failed) to get her through a portal into a world where she'd be someone else's problem.

Snow's fury and belief that it was Regina who had taken her father's life was all Cora Mills' doing. And Regina couldn't have cared less. She knew at that moment that she no longer owed anyone anything. She didn't realize why she failed to use her powers sooner, but when she had given herself ''permission'', she was just good enough to escape any search party, even if it meant completely physically draining herself.

She was grateful for that added bonus which came with being of wizard heritage – you age significantly slower. Every time she would encounter the Queen's entourage, touring the villages she happened to be in, she would wind herself deeper in her cloak, spur her horse subtly, but not before she threw a quick glance at the monarch, who each time looked just a tad older. As time went by, Snow's pretty face was marred by wrinkles and her skin lost some of its glow.

Regina knew it was petty, but it was a type of comfort still. She herself stood almost frozen in time, as beautiful as ever, but Snow would never know what it feels like never to need a mirror to assure yourself you're still there. It did seem like a small punishment for being utterly gullible and an air-head, but Regina would take what she could get. So, after the hasty glance, she would smile to herself and gallop yet again into the unknown, away from the guards who bore the axes sharpened and always out for her blood.

* * *

As she reflected her past years, crumpled up on her bed, she felt a tug in her stomach, similar to a hummingbird's heartbeat. She lowered her hand and touched the skin only to find it warm to the touch. Suddenly, she gasped, and jumped off the mattress as if she'd been burned.

She unwound her tight corset, and the burning feeling subsided, but the hummingbird seemed more agitated…no…not agitated…satisfied? It couldn't be, it wasn't possible… But then again, she did read something about it when she was a child in her mother's _Book of the Ancient Souls_ (which was her favorite) but she never thought it could happen to her.

She rummaged through her chest until she found it, only too happy to have stolen it right from under Cora's nose when she packed in that gods-awful hurry. She leafed through the volume, until a passage caught her eye.

''_**When one of magic finds a soul-mate of equal powers, gender will be irrelevant. Unequivocally, the two will unite as their chosen paths would lead them to each other. Colors of magic do not matter much, but it is believed that Purple and White is the only connection of powers able to produce the ultimate gift. A child. One with the abilities of both its parents, but extremely susceptible to being molded by others in the period after its early infancy.''**_

Her palm flew to her lips and she landed back on the bed, her legs having given way. Then her hands traveled down to her stomach once again and rubbed tenderly.

''Are you in there?''

She whispered reverently, knowing the answer even before the low hum started its glow again. Nine months. She would have to wait nine months before she met this wonderful creature that was growing inside of her. But until then, she still had it, protecting it, like she protected its other mother.

The thought of Emma brought tears back to her face, but she wiped them off violently, deciding to put all her energy into saving their child, keeping him or her safe from the clutches of Cora, the woman she knew would be the greatest threat to its existence.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So, chapter 8 is up! Sorry for not making the updates daily, I had planned on it, but sometimes real life gets in the way (I really do hate it when that happens. Anyways, in this one, there's a little bit more action, hope you like the path down which I'm taking this story. Enjoy!

Xoxo

Tasha V.

_**End Flashback**_

When Regina finally decided that her body had used up a great part of strength she had been preserving for a much more important use, she curled her palms into firm fists, backing away from the ovewhelmed Princess. The cell became bathed in darkness once again.

Emma's breaths came in short bursts, her eyes shut, her voice lost. As she managed to look at the woman in front of her,a myriad of emotions flitted across her face. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and she felt them slide down the sides of her face, ending their journey on the fabric of her night gown.

When she finally did speak, she had no idea how she'd succeeded in forming the words. Well, word. It was a semi-accusatory, semi-pleading tone which came with it, breaking Regina's soul just that much more.

''Why?''

Regina's cool facade still intact, she smiled a cruel smile, the lie of it all hitting her heart full force. But still, she persevered.

''Why? What did you think, _Your Royal Highness _? That I was going to let one night of carefree carnal indulgence be the death of me? Even you are smarter than that.''

Emma gasped, deeply hurt by Regina's words. The memories she'd felt stumbling into her mind only minutes prior didn't seem at all distant or foreign. She had not just _seen_ herself kissing a beautiful woman, she'd _felt_ every carress and every slide of Gina's flesh across her overheated skin, she'd remembered the taste of her lips, the feel of nearly every inch of the other woman's body. She'd remembered calming her ragged pain with a soft voice and a soothing touch...how was it possible that this woman standing in front of her, this _Regina_, is the same person? And somehow, she knew it was, and an enormous part of her wanted to break out in a happy dance. However, the last shred of dignity she had made her ask herself what the heck was behind all of this? And then it made her ask the same of the sorceress.

As Regina's face contorted in deep thought, Emma prepared to let out a barrage of inquiries. Just as she was about to say something, Regina clamped a palm over her mouth.

''Not now. Its time for us to go.''

''Go? Go where?''

''Somewhere I'll be able to think. And where we won't be in danger ...the Queen is coming for me. I had no idea she would do it tonight. I thought she would be too tired.''

''Oh-kay? Should I be scared of my own mother?''

''Gods, sometimes I really work hard at self-preservation. Look, if you want to get to the bottom of all this, you will take my hands and think of a place you want to be right now. A safe place.''

''But, Gina, I...''

The name just slipped out without her actually meaning to say it, but it felt so right, so she knew there was no way she was apologizing. When Regina's eyes snapped up at hearing the nickname, something in her face visibly relaxed, and so did her voice. She held onto the Princess's hands more tightly and fixed her with her enchanting gaze.

''Please, you have to trust me. Just imagine a place, somewhere, anywhere you'd rather be than here.''

Then footsteps echoed against the stone walls of the winding staircase, becoming increasingly louder with each passing second. Regina was desperate. So she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Emma and pinned her lips against her own hungrily, at the same time realizing she'd wanted this and so much more for the past six years.

As she moaned in pleasure she could still hear footsteps but the were decreasing in volume, and the two women found themselves in the eye of a pink, purple and white smoke vortex. Still wound in each other's arms, they landed on the stone floor of yet another chamber in the castle.

* * *

''Emma, what the hell? I said somewhere safe.''

''We _are_ safe. Whatever that means for you. At least for now. No one would eve dare come in here without my permission. I'm not even sure how we got here, another thing I would like explained some time soon, just so you know.''

Regina took in the rich tapestries and the baby-blue curtains. Then her eyes found the bed and its single occupant. Her hand flew to her throat, stopping a strong sob from escaping. Tears flowed from her eyes as she took the few steps separating her from the tiny being now firmly asleep.

''Henry...my sweet, darling boy...''

Emma immediately stepped between the boy and the brunette.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

''Move, Princess, you don't want to know what I'm capable of doing to protect that child.''

Regina's voice held a protective, fierce note in it, very much like a lioness growling at a huntsman, shielding her young.

Emma's head was spinning with all sorts of questions. She saw and felt Regina brush past her and sit on the edge of the bed precariously.

The older woman was immersed in a swarm of overwhelming emotions. Her son, her sweet prince had been returned to her. She placed a palm on his forehead and closed her eyes. This seemed to wake him instantly. He looked up at her with eyes so much like hers, and smiled a knowning smile. She returned it and nodded. He then shot up from the matress and wound his tiny arms around her waist, squeazing tightly.

''You came back.''

His tiny voice was enough to make Emma realize everything. Regina was his real mother. His birth mother. And now she was claiming him. She was going to take him away.

''Stop overthinking it, Emma. It's too much to take in, I know. But, sadly if we don't move immediately, I'm afraid neither of us will be around to watch this child live another day. You're just going to have to trust me. Like it or not.''

Emma gulped. Her eyes widened as she saw Henry looking up at her, nodding assent knowingly,his cheek still pressed against Regina's side. Regin took him in her arms and stood up, walking towards the blonde.

''Like I said, the answers lay wherever the three of us are. Together. I promise...I may put on a good show, but believe me, his life is something I would never risk by lying to you right now. Take my hand and let's go.''

''Gina...I don't get any of this...but...I...If that's what Henry wants...''

She took one more look at her son's expectant face and made her decision. She offered her hand to Regina who held onto it,her other arm supporting Henry's slight weight, balancing him easily on her hip. The brunette smiled and placed another tiny kiss on her son's forehead.

The three of them held each other, and the magic was complete. A loud bang was heard throughout the entire castle, and as the trio disappeared into the unknown in a cloud of moonlit mist, the Queen had realized she'd made a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! I'm really pleased with the way this one turned out, especially as everything just clicked into place as I wrote, I never even had a plan for this one, it's amazing where my mind takes me somewhere. Also, this time round I'd like to mention some of the songs I've been listening to while writing this particular story:

Lara Fabian-''Je t'aime'' : that helped me get over some hurdles whilst writing about the complex relationship of our two leading ladies.

Pilar Montenegro-''Prisionera''-when I first started writing, this helped me write the scene of Regina's incarceration.

Lana Del Rey-''Summertime Sadness'' – I think that whoever knows this one knows why it was perfect for this fanfic.

Malu-''No Voy a Cambiar'' – for me, this particular song went beyond the love story theme, I chose to focus on the mother-daughter and Regina, the never ending battle. ''No voy a cambiar'' means ''I'm not going to change'', and I think that's exactly what Regina meant when she finally ran away from Cora.

Okay, enough from me, I hope you listen to some of these songs from my playlist, if nothing than out of curiosity about how it would fit with your own view of things

Enjoy,

Xoxo

Tasha V.

P.S. -I changed the rating to T, just in case, there slight bad language. Better safe than sorry :)

* * *

Black coat tails of a floorlength cape over an equally black evening dress marked the woman's path, slithering ellegantly behind her. Her pale skin contrasted marvelously with her outfit, but that was the last thing on her mind at that moment. Her lips tighteend into a rose-colored line, her cheeks blushing with fury. Her personal guard followed her closely. The woman's right hand clenched at her side, as the palm of her other one traced the outline of the wall they were passing by, as if the coolness of it would calm her raging senses.

''James!''

The King started and jumped out of bed, his hand immediately going for the hilt of his sword which was deposited next to his suit of armor. When he realized it was only his wife he let out a breath of relief and reprimand.

''Snow dear, you know I don't like it when you do that!''

''This is no time for niceties, James! She's gone! How could I have been this stupid! I should have dealt with her the minute she was hauled up to the cells. Aaaaargh!''

The high-pitched scream which the woman produced was nothing new to King James. Ever since the Ogre Wars, he'd come to realize she needed different ways of venting and didn't want to do anything that would upset her even more. She was the mother of his daughter, the love of his life, he could reproach her nothing. As he observed her with eyes full of affection, he never noticed her turning away in annoyance.

''I'll send out a search party. We'll find her.''

''James...Emma's not in her room. And neither is Henry. She's taken them.''

This alerted the King, and he got dressed in a haste.

''Though I have never met her, I have no doubt as to what a woman with her powers could do to them, if nothing then out of sheer spite. We'll find them, my love. I assure you. He pressed a fervent kiss on the Queen's lips and hurried out, barking orders at the soldiers stationed all over the castle grounds.

She approached the window and took a deep claming breath. This was no time to lose her wits. It was a time to hunt. And hunt she would.

* * *

Regina landed on her feet, gracefully ,as she was an experienced spatial traveller. She had a firm grip on Henry, whose tiny hands were tangled in her long raven locks. After making sure he was okay, she put him down, and he remained by her side as she observed the surroundings for Emma. She smiled as she found her in a heap on the rug in front of the fireplace. She stifled a laugh.

''I saw that, Gina! Don't think for a second that just because you have powers I won't kick your ass! Fuck, this hurts!''

That had Regina in a fit of giggles, clutching at her sides, Henry joining in with his chimy boyish voice.

''Mommy, she said a bad word.''

He turned to Regina, still laughing, not realizing she had stopped the minute the word ''Mommy'' left his lips, directed at her. She looked at him, not believing she was actually touching him, able to hold him in her arms. She made a promise to herself that she was never going to allow anything happen to him. She may have failed once as a mother, but she was damned if she was going to have it happen again!

''Yes, darling, I believe she did.''

She smiled through the tears and looekd at Emma, a teasing tone in her voice.

''Your Highness, manners, please, a chid is present.''

''Just you wait. And while we're on the subject, I believe you still owe me some answers. I just left my parents believeing their arch-nemesis had kidnapped their daughter and grandson, and somewhow that doesn't sit well with me.''

''Yes, and you will get all the answers your heart desires, but, I do believe we have to get something to eat. Are you hungry, Henry?''

He nodded vigorously. She led them to the sitting area of what looked like another castle.

''Henry, it's the middle of the night, how could you possibly be hungry?''

''Actually, there's a bit of a delay in vortex travel, darling. It's the afternoon of the next day. We now have almost half a day advantage. ''

''Advantage? Over who?''

''Well, the King and Queen, of course. You didn't think they were going to sit idly by while you were out here with the worst villain they have ever encountered?''

She said the last bit with a flourish to her actions, the back of her hand poised on her forehead, leaning back in her chair. Emma ignored her, her eyes darting out across the room.

''May I at least know where we are?''

''We are back in your mother's birth kingdom. Where my ex husband ruled for years. Where he died. And where you mother strated a rebellion against me.''

The words were grim, but for some reason they didn't make Emma start asking more questions. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that everything Regina was telling her, without actually saying it, was true. She wasn't responsible for the death of her grandfather, this she knew for a fact. She had no idea why this feeling of certitude, but she couldn't and wouldn't fight it.

''Just so you don't say I'm making things up-and I know you'll be tempted-I have an impartial witness to everything I have to say. She should be joining us soon.

''How do you know?''

Amused, Regina decided this was the right moment to test some of Emma's newly kindled magic.

''It's quite easy, darling. Close your eyes.''

At Emma's arched eyebrow, Regina simply glared back and Emma conceded. She relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes as ordered.

''Now, block everything out but the sound of my voice obviosuly, Block out the feeling of the chair you're sitting on, the feel of fabric on your skin, the clock ticking in the background, even Henry's incessant foot tapping – dear, would you mind, Mommy's busy teaching your mother a few things about magic? Be a good boy and wait for me in the room I prepared for you remember where it is?''

Emma was about to protest, how could he know, he'd never seen her before? However, as she heard eager footsteps echoing and running off, she assumed, amazed, that somehow, Henry already knew the inside of the place.

''Later, Princess, I promise.''

Regina stopped the puzzle in Emma's mind spiralling out of control. She was back in the here and now.

''Okay. Now, back to the task. If you want to guess who our surprise guest is, just do everything I just said.''

And Emma did. Soon, she felt almost weightless and, quite embarrassingly so, nude. She focused on the deep, husky quality of Regina's voice.

''Now, Emma...other than your own heartbeat and my words...what do you feel? What does each sense tell you?''

''I...I can't...Oh wait! I hear...rain? I can taste...warm chocolate with cinnamon... And...''

She audibly sniffed the air.

''...wet dog?''

She gasped in realization and her eyes flew open to witness Regina's smiling face.

''It hit you on the head like a gavel, didn't it? Don't worry when you work on it some more it'll be perfect.''

Emma's mind whirred with anxiety, but there was no time for any kind of mental preparation as she saw Regina stand up and go to the door, letting in the visitor.

''Well, you three sure took your sweet time!''

At the sound of the familiar voice, Emma's eyes widened even more. Regina stepped aside, allowing Emma to stand face-to-face with Snow White's once upon a time best friend – Red.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – we're entering double digits, guys! :D anyways, this one is slowly beginning to resolve all the burning questions you have, but also creating new ones, which you can, I'm sure, answer for yourselves once you've put some of the puzzle together. If not, than just sit back and wait, cause it's about to (I hope) get even more interesting ;)

Thank you for reading!

Xoxo

Tasha V.

''Give me a break, Red, it's only been what, two days?''

Regina looked at Red with what looked like fury in her eyes, and Emma was sure a fight was going to break out at any minute. Instead, she saw something that, had she not witnessed so many weird things on that same day, most certainly would have had the power to knock her for six. The two women flew into each other's arms, the slightly taller Red easily cocooning Regina's smaller frame, her red hood falling off completely to uncover her rain-soaked tresses.

''You always were a sneaky one, Gina!''

''You're the one to talk. I had no idea what would happen, and you could smell it, ever since we planned the whole thing, I couldn't have done any of this without you and-''

Regina stopped herself. She turned slowly to a still speechless Emma. Red approached the blonde with a calming smile on her face.

''Red? But...I thought you were dead...that's what...that's what she...''

''Well, I guess the Queen has the right words to explain everything, now doesn't she? My Gods, she's such a bitch, and look who's talking, Emms. My Gods, how you've changed. Gone is the gawky teenager, you're a woman now.''

Emma was about to blow her lid at hearing her mother being called the ''b'' word, but Regina stepped in.

''I hate to break up your reunion, but I have to ask. Are...are...I mean is-''

Her throat clogged. Regina trembled, not enough to be visible, but she shook it off, sick of the frailty the gesture represented. She was tired of being weak.

''They're fine, don't worry. Nothing new happened. Except that the advanced classes you were thinking of are certainly not going to be necessary.''

Regina's face shone with pride, it seemed to Emma, and then the younger woman stomped her feet quite impatiently against the floor.

''That's enough! I'm tired of being ignored. I demand to know what the fuck is going on! Right now!''

''My, my, Emms you certainly have changed...not the meek little lamb you used to be, are you?''

''You can bet your ass, and I want some damn answers, like...yesterday!''

Regina couldn't contain her laughter so she broke down in a fit of giggles, a little harder to stop than the one she had when the first arrived. Emma looked at her, her olive-colored eyes blazing. Her anger boiled over and the fire in the fireplace shone brighter and threatened to overtake the room.

''Tame your girl's magic, G., I think she's liable to losing it and killing us all in the process, and that wouldn't exactly be according to plan, now would it?''

Red smiled once more before Regina stepped closer to Emma taking her hands in her own. The fire subsided almost immediately.

''Okay. You're right. It's time you knew. Red, could you bring the horses in about an hour or so?''

''Sure thing. And, don't worry, it'll be okay. Emms - remember to breathe.''

And with another cheeky grin and a swish of crimson fabric she was out the door.

* * *

''You know, darling, I'm quite fond of that volume, it's the only copy I have, and you look dangerously close to ripping it to shreds.''

Emma sat on the plush rug in front of the fire, gripping the '' Book of Ancient Souls'', once again thrown into a place in her mind where she couldn't control her vocal chords. Regina had told her about Henry. She had read the passage where it clearly stood that their one night together resulted in his birth. When she finally felt well enough to utter actual words, she turned to Regina a huge smile on her face.

''He's _ours_.''

''Yes, my love, he is.''

''And, your mother, took him away from you?''

Regina's beautiful face clouded over, and a frown formed on her forehead, her eyes sliding shut, her breathing ragged.

''Yes. But I promise you, that will never happen again.''

She said the words to herself more than Emma. She was persuading herself that she was powerful enough to beat her mother once and for all.

''Then...I don't understand. You have me now. I can protect you from the bounty my mother put on your head. I can explain everything. After all, when they realize Henry's their real grandson...They'll be overwhelmed.''

''Will they? Oh, my darling, I wish it were truly that simple. If it were, don't you think I would have showed up earlier? Don't you think I would have talked to you, gave you your memories back on one of your tours to the nearby villages where it would have been easier? No...but that's a whole different story. You will realize there are yet battles to be waged, but hopefully, with all the help on our side, we will prevail.''

''Help? You mean Red?''

''Among others...now come on. It's been almost an hour. It's time to go meet the carriage.''

''Where are we going?''

''Far from here. We have to zig-zag, just in case. We may have almost a day's advantage, but we still have to be careful and quick. And trust me, the next stop on our little voyage will make things less painful and much happier for you. For all of us.''

Emma smiled, took Regina's hand and nodded.

''I trust you.''

''As you should, always, my dear.''

She called out Henry's name under her breath, and he came bounding into the room.

''You called Mommy?''

''Yes, darling. I think, before we go, you need...we, we need to show Momma what we can do.''

''You said it's a secret.''

''And you said you wanted to share with Momma. Don't you still want to do that?''

Henry smiled and ran to Emma's arms.

''Sorry for keeping secrets. I love you Momma.''

Emma scooped him up, and rained tiny kisses over his face.

''You have nothing to be sorry for, my sweet, perfect prince. Now, I'm curious. What is it you two rascals have been keeping from me?''

Regina smiled and held her hands out to her son, and he leapt onto her lap. She fixed her gaze on his tiny little face and smiled a pearly white grin. A few seconds later, she heard Henry's protesting voice yell out.

''But,Mommy, you told me to be brave! And that's why I climbed the fence, because I knew you'd be proud and-''

A stern look on her face and the fact that they looked like their conversation had continued beyond the realm of audible words made Emma gasp.

''You...you can hear each other.''

Henry smirked, for once the keeper of a grown-up, wonderful secret felt like it was paying off. Regina indicated for Emma to scoot closer to them, which she promptly did. Henry was now seated in front of both of his mothers and the three joined hands,just like they did when they traveled in the vortex. Only this time, Emma was even more surprised. She heard her child's melodious voice ringing in her head, and Regina's huskier one joining in. She smiled and hugged them closer. Indeed, it seemed she was edging closer to hapiness.

* * *

''So, how long do we have to travel? These woods are giving me the creeps. Not exactly Enchanted, are they?''

''Well, no... not after Cora had finished with them. Mother did always have a flair for drama. Must be where I get it from.''

''I mean, how gruesomely evil do you have to be to do this to an entire kingdom?''

''To your grandfather...to me...to you...she's responsible for ruining many lives. And I'm not going to let her live to see a day longer than necessary.''

Emma looked at her love's face and her hand raised to erase a few tears off the sides of Regina's face.

''Don't. We will beat her. But you don't have to pour all this venom into you own soul. Doing so means you're on your way to becoming just like her. And the point of all of this is to never let that happen with anyone, not just you, right?''

Regina visibly relaxed under the soothing, warm touch and nodded.

''You're right, Emma. You're right.''

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the carriage, lost in the view of charcoaled trees and a gut-wrenching wasteland she was once a sovereign of. Her heart ached that much more for not being able to shut out her heart as well as her eyes.

* * *

''Emma...dear, wake up, we're here.''

''Momma, we're here, come on, wake up!''

''Alright, alright, I'm up!Well, that was quick...how long have I been asleep?''

''Almos five hours, I think. You were exhausted so I didn't want to wake you.''

''Where are we?''

She exited the spacious black carriage and saw that they had reached a beautiful clearing, with a few old oak trees adorning it and a small cottage. It was gorgeous in its simplicity.

''Let's go.''

Regina seemed really eager to get to the house, so Emma picked up Henry, and they almost jogged to the front door.

''Regina, what the heck is going on, why are you in such a hurry, you were fine not a minute ago? Do you have to pee or something?''

Henry giggled.

''No, Mommy doesn't have to pee. She's just excited to see-''

''Henry! Not yet. Another secret, okay,sweetie?''

''Oh,man, I was kind of hoping we were over that hurdle, Gina!''

Regina paid no heed to the blonde's words as she grabbed the door knob and entered. The house seemed empty, but she knew better. She knocked on the far left wall exactly five times and Emma could hear a trap door being opened. As she saw a woman emerge from the basement, she immediately stepped in front of Regina in a protective stance. Regina laughed lightly and nudged her aside gently.

''There's no threat here, I can assure you.''

The new woman's face was obscured by the shadows of the coming evening, but Emma could see she was wearing beautiful white leather breeches and a white tunic with a sheathed sword hanging off the side of her belt.

Regina met the woman halfway, and as she did, the woman's face became illuminated by the full moon.

Emma couldn't believe it. In front of her, in all her glory, stood none other than the ruler of the Enchanted Kingdom. The woman with skin whiter than snow, hair darker than ebony and lips as red as blood. Snow White. Her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11. I really hope you like the teeny-tiny surprise I have for you in this one. We're closing in on the end of it all (I'm not saying it's gonna be soon, but...soon enough...or not, you know, since I have no clue what tomorrow's batch of imagination brings :)**__**)**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Tasha V.**_

Emma swooned for a moment on her feet, and then proceded to plummet to the ground, her overwhelmed mind shutting down.

''Emma!''

Regina quickly cast a freezing spell, so Emma was left hovering a few inches from the ground. Slowly, Regina levitated her to one of the rooms in the underground space of the cottage. Snow followed , too nervous to say anything.

''Emma...Emma darling, can you hear me?''

''Is she okay? Regina?''

''She's in shock. I need Henry.''

And just as shed said it, the tiny boy who'd been left behind with Red (who had arrived only seconds after Emma's blackout) walked into the room. Snow immediately stepped eagerly towards her grandson, but Regina halted her movements as she went to hug the boy.

''Not just now, Snow, I need him to tell me how deep under she is. Henry, sweety, can you hear Momma? Is she okay? Just sleepy or something more?

The boy closed his eyes in concentration, searching for his blonde mother's voice in his mind. He opened his eyes and smiled.

''She's okay. She's a little tired, I think, but she should be up soon. Oh, and you two are in a lot of trouble when she does wake up. Her words, not mine.''

''You know, Regina, he's much too smart for his age...''

''Well, Snow, what do you expect from a child of mine AND your daughter's? By now, I thought you'd know better. Now, you two should probably spend some time together. Go with Grandma sweetie, it's okay.''

Henry smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

''I know. Because this is real Grandma, right?''

''Yes, honey. Go on now.''

Snow barely contained her glee as she picked the child in her arms and took him to the sitting room. Regina on her end pondered once again the fact that the ''fake'' Grandma wasn't really all that fake. Just as evil as they come.

At that point, Regina made sure Emma was comfortable on the bed she'd placed her and left the room. She took the left corridor which slanted slightly and led deeper into the cavernous spaces of the underground, which is where the elaborate maze of hallways was, a safe haven of hers for a long time. As she reached a door which was left slightly ajar - presumably by Snow so she could keep an eye on things - she nudged it open softly and peeked in.

A huge grin spread across Regina's face at the sight.

''What the hell is going on?''

She jumped at the sound of the voice, and backtracked, closing the door behind her, turning away from it to face a very angry-looking Emma.

''My mother?! Then who the fuck is the creep back at the castle, Gina? I'm gonna take a stab and guess it's _your_ mother who'se been a deviant impostor for years now, posing as the Queen? My father...Oh Gods, my father, he has no clue has he?! And would someone please, just tell me what the hell this place is?''

Regina tried her best to process each and every question but did her best to lower the volume of Emma's voice at the same time. The blonde noticed it immediately, though.

''Don't you use magic on me Gina, not one more time without my permission. You forget that this time I'll do my best to retaliate.''

Regina's eyes flickered with sorrow at hearing the words, hurt by the mere notion that she would ever be capabale of hurting Emma on purpose. Emma saw her mistake and immediately tried to fix it.

''I'm sorry, Gina, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did...Honestly...Forgive me?''

Regina sighed, and nodded, a sad smile still playing across her held her hand out to the blonde.

''Come on, my love, there's one more person you have to meet. But you have to promise not to faint?''

Emma chuckled in response and took Regina's hand. The brunette squared her shoulders at the thought of going in. Finally.

* * *

_She was perfect and special. Mommy always said so. But _she _knew she was only one half. Half of what should be a whole. Her hand sometimes, more often than not,felt like it was missing a counter-part to hold, a black to her white. Mother always said it would happen some day, and she knew that in the mean time she should practice everything she felt, everything she knew could be even better, even more perfect and potent so she could find that other half that had been torn apart.  
_

_Whenever she would do something Mommy wasn't sure she could, she would enjoy the look the woman gave her. She lived for making her happy. And for their happy ending. At times, when Mommy was too tired to stay up and tuck her in she would climb in bed with her, knowing Mommy liked it. She would brush her Mommy's hair and dream about a day when she wouldn't have to see her sad. She hated everyone who made her Mommy sad. And when she got good enough, she would make them stop._

* * *

Regina spotted the sleepy bundled form on the tiny bed before Emma did. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Tears of joy, for once. This was the longest they'd been away from each other. As she was still caught up in her own thoughts she missed an intake of breath coming from the blonde at her side. She turned around and wiped the salty droplets off her flushed cheeks, still smiling radiantly. Emma would have been lost in the beautiful look on the woman's face had she not been completely befuddled by the sight before her.

A mess of unruly blonde curls peeked from underneath the thick fluffy comforters. Emma approached the bed and Regina let her. She should at least do this on her own terms, without someone telling her how to handle it. She felt like she'd already ruled to much of the blonde's life.

But, they were slowly coming into their own. As much as can be said for coming into your own while you're running away from a blood-thirsty murderer.

Emma sat down, carfeul not to wake the person underneath all that fabric.''Honestly,how can she breathe?'' was a strange, wayward thought that ran through her mind.

''Is she...oh Gods...Gina...is she...''

''Yours? Yes dear, she too, like Henry,is very much yours. _Ours_.''

''Twins? You had twins?''

''Well, we had twins. My mother didn't detect that little detail when she came to take my child. She didn't think plural. Thank heavens for small mercies, if you could call it that.''

Emma was openly cying at that point, her hand on the child's warm, soft hair.

''I have a daughter...''

And then the pink, downy fabric moved revealing the girl. Emma observed her in awe. It was like a time machine. She was looking at her five-year-old self. Her daughter had the exact same olive-shade to her eyes, a pale complexion and long curly golden hair.

''In a way, I always thought of her as nature's way of leaving me a part of you, in more ways than one, of course. I didn't need anything else to know what your eyes looked like but her own face. She saved me so many times Emma.''

Emma smiled, picturing their entire...family, she guessed would be the right term. Henry was an exact replica of his brunette mother, dark-haired and brown-eyed, with the exact same shape of face and the mischievous arch of the eyebrow. And then there was her daughter, matching her down to a tee.

As she processed the news, the little girl had found her way onto her lap and curled up there like a kitten.

''I can't believe my luck, Gina...I found you...and now this?''

''I know. There's so much more to do, but we _are_ getting there.''

In the middle of the emotional rollercoaster she was experiencing, Emma remembered she had forgotten to ask one thing.

''What's her name?''

Regina looked down at the girl reverently, her onyx spheres glittering with love unsurmountable.

''Lea. It means ruler. Which is what she and Henry will grow up to be, no matter what Cora has planned. That I can promise you.''

Once again, her face was consumed by shadows which haunted her constantly.

Emma picked Lea up and back onto the bed.

''Gina?''

''Hm, yes dear?''

''I want to have some time alone with you? Do you think we can arrange for that?''

Reginas's eyes lit up. Emma leaned in closer and they shared their first real kiss since they were reunited, not counting the manouver Regina had to perform in her cell.

This kiss was full of promise, kindness, lust, years of yearning, and yes, the truest of loves. She took Emma by the shoulders, prolonging the embrace, magically transferring them to her own chambers. Their second night together had commenced.


	12. Chapter 12

**Number 12 guys! Sorry for not updating, but like I said once, real life is a real bother at times, fantasy and reality often clash here on Earth **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Xoxox**

**Tasha V.**

The two women lay, sated, on the plush purple satin sheets. Their breaths coming back to normal, sensual smiles gracing their lips, they both uttered inward thanks to whatever gods may be looking over them. So far so good. So very, very good.

Regina turned on her side, her ink-black hair obstructing the view of one side of her face. The light from the lantern on the dresser made for the most romantic setting Emma had ever experienced.

''Gina? ''

''Yes my love?''

Emma turned also, and was looking at the older woman with something akin to divine adoration. Her smile faltered at one point though, and the brunette noticed it.

''Emma? What is it? Are you okay?''

''I just...there are so many questions I have for you...like...how was it? Giving birth to...Lea and Henry.? Our children...''

At uttering the last two words she bowed her head, though she didn't know why. She supposed a part of her wanted to fight the feeling of envy she had towards Regina for being able to feel the twins growing inside her. And from what she could tell, the feeling was indeed subsiding. She was their mother, along with Regina, after all. It just so happened that she wasn't chosen to be the vessel to carry them.

''It was...scary.''

Emma's eyes urged Regina to continue the story, after the dark-haired woman's voice hitched. But then Regina smiled at the obviously pleasant memories of first seeing her children.

''I mean… everything was different and new…but when they did arrive…it was the best moment of my life.''

''Did my mother help you? How did she come to be here?''

''The Ogre Wars. It was the perfect cover for my mother to get rid of yours and take her place. In one of the battles, near the mines, Snow insisted she would fight alongside the dwarves…and if there's something your father can't do-''

''It's say no to my mother, I know.''

''Yes. And in the midst of a very gory battle details of which I'd rather not get into, Cora threw a particularly feisty fireball in Snow's direction. Luckily for Snow, it missed and hit a stone pillar instead. It collapsed right on top of her, pushing her further into the mine shaft.''

''I hope you have a very good definition of ''luckily'' Gina, otherwise I'm not getting where the happy ending is here?''

Regina chuckled and continued.

''What I meant was, she was trapped underneath all the rubble, for all and sunder to think she was dead. And when they retreated, Cora, she too believing that Snow was dead, transformed herself into a highly injured Queen, all too ready for James to nurse her back to health.''

''But, what about my mother? How did she survive? Who helped her?''

Suddenly the door flew open, and in waltzed the woman in question, holding a breakfast tray in her hands. Emma squeaked and drew the sheet up to her chin, her eyes widening, while Regina simply sat up straight, got off the bed and slunk into a robe the color of pale lavender.

''Don't fret, Emma, love, it's just your mother, you remember, her timing isn't always perfect.''

''Regina, cut it out, she's frazzled enough as it is. Oh, I have your breakfast downstairs, I know you'd like to eat with the children – who have been up for hours now let me tell you – but first, I knew you'd like a cup of coffee to start your day.''

''Oh, Snow, you always did have a way around me.''

''Well, after being your stepdaughter for years, and the past five of you magically saving my butt, I think we can call it even.''

Emma, still unable to believe the friendly banter between her lover and her mother-who just happened to be stepdaughter and stepmother - just stared, gob smacked, taking in all this new information.

''Emma dear, let me look at you. And stop gripping the sheet so tightly, I'm your mother, it's not like I haven't seen everything already.''

''Mom!''

Regina laughed softly and turned to the mirror, fixing her hair and washing up, using the water from the basin she'd conjured. She added a few drops of orange blossom oil to the liquid and rubbed her hands, forearms and neck. It always helped ease any kind of ache. And though this type of post-orgasmic bliss wasn't actually the kind of pain she'd like to erase from her body, she did have a rough day ahead of her, she knew it. And she'd rather be prepared.

She turned to the mother-daughter duo still sat on the bed.

''Well, Snow, you can imagine that we're going to have to get going soon, but I do believe we do still have a couple of hours to spare. So, I'll make sure the children have their breakfast, get them dressed and prepared for the training session, brief though it will have to be this time, and you two catch up and meet us when you're ready.

''Okay. Thank you, Regina.''

''No problem. See you downstairs, darling.''

She pressed a brief, but heated kiss on the blonde's lips and left the room. Then, Emma turned to the Queen.

''Mom? First of all…are you okay with all of this?''

''Honey, I have been living with Regina for five years now, I've been a grandmother to your daughter, I think we can safely say I consider Regina a child of mine, too. As crazy as it may sound to anyone else. Who knew I'd end up coddling my own stepmother? But that's magic for you, right? It's beautiful and inexplicable in its simplicity.''

Emma looked closer at her mother's face and her brow furrowed in confusion.

''I know, it's odd, I look younger right? She'd never admit it, but it's Regina's doing. She thinks I don't notice, but each morning her hand discreetly hovers above my orange juice. Elixir of youth. She can conjure it better than anyone. Actually, I don't think anyone else can. Not even Cora. ''

She said the name with such venom it impressed Emma who's never known Snow to be anything than docile and meek. Well, the real Snow anyway.

''I take it you're about to dole out some justice, Snow White style, whenever you get the chance?''

''Oh, you can be dead sure about that. That woman has spent the last five years sitting on my throne, ruling my people in her rotten, wicked way. Seducing my husband, lying in his bed. And finally, she ripped both you and Regina from your children. You may have had Henry with you, but the thought that he may actually be your real son never crossed your mind, I mean how could it? Not with ''Snow'' presenting him as a poor little orphan baby she'd found by the side of the road. And by the time you knew what was what you'd fallen in love with him and begged her to adopt him- a wish she was only too happy to oblige. Another few moths and she would have started training him for her own wicked purposes and the entire kingdom would have ended up in a pile of ashes.

I'm not even going to talk to you about Regina and Lea. Every time Regina looked at the girl, she had to fight back tears. It was joy and suffering all at once. I wish that upon no mother in the world. It was only Lea and the telepathic link she had to Henry that kept her alive.''

Emma swallowed hard against a lump in her throat, holding back tears. Instead she decided to ask more questions, now that she had the chance.

''I don't understand, why didn't you just go back to the castle, show everyone you were alive?''

''Oh, darling, I would have loved nothing more than to teach that bitch a thing or two about being a submissive, but…I couldn't leave Regina. Not after the birth, and then losing Henry so soon afterwords. When he went missing, she instinctively knew it was Cora. And then, Regina's ravens let us know that there was a new Crown Prince in the castle. Regina was furious and tried to get through the castle walls, but Cora made sure that all kinds of charms and enchantments were set up firmly so that no one with magic abilities was able to get through.''

''But, I have magic, and I lived in the castle.''

''No, darling, your magic only awakened with Regina's presence. It was that fusion which alerted Cora to get Regina in the middle of the night, instead of waiting for morning. She sensed something greater and more powerful than her in the castle. It's by pure luck and Regina's clear-headed thinking that you were able to get out of there unharmed.''

''But, how did Regina get in the castle, past the spells?''

''She turned it off. Her magic, I mean. It takes a lot out of her when she does it. She'd been planning this for months. She had hoped that when she waltzed in, Cora would put her in the dungeons. Then she knew you'd come for her. She just didn't know that your combined powers would be as strong as to wake the faux Queen in the dead of night.''

''Wow…I have a lot to learn yet, don't I? But…I still don't get one thing…why wait five years?''

''Lea…she needed to make sure your daughter had enough of her magic, and was trained enough to be able to defend herself and anyone else she may want, just in case Regina didn't make it back.''

''She thought she could die and she still did what she did?''

''Honey, don't you realize? She would do everything for those children and you. She just had to wait for the right moment.''

* * *

''Lea, dear, you can't just do that, I told you, you need to eat your vegetables. Making them disappear, doesn't put them in your stomach, and it's wasting food. And what do we never do?''

Lea recited dutifully, her head bowed in obedience, looking up at her mother from underneath blonde eye-lashes.

''We never throw away food, food gives us strength.

''That's right, baby girl. Henry, could you help your sister with her breakfast, I need to prepare the backyard.''

''Are we going to practice today, Mommy? Am I going to do magic?''

''Yes, sweetie, today, Mommy and Lea will show you and Momma exactly what you can do.''

Henry squealed and hugged his little sister who just giggled happily, munching on her carrots.

* * *

''Love, are you ready for this?''

''As ready as I'll ever be.''

''Okay then. Now, you may get an urge to try and help her, or worse, jump in front of her to protect her. I can assure you, it will be alright. She can most definitely take care of herself. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me.''

''I do. With all my heart.''

Regina's heart melted just as it did every time she heard the words come from either Emma or her children.

''Lea. You know where to go. We're going to put on a show for Momma. Do your best, honey!''

Snow sauntered next to the two women.

''Regina, you'll be surprised. In the two days you were gone she picked up a few new tricks. I think you should let her have the big one today.''

''The…the big one? Gina, I don't think I like the sound of that?''

''Snow, are you sure she can handle it?''

''Positive. I gave her an Ogre Hologram the other day, the one you left in the vial, she beat it within three seconds, and you better not hear the details, it would blow your mind.

Emma heard Regina take a deep, shaky breath.

''Right, the big one it is. But I am going to let her warm up first. Snow, move Henry and Emma away. I don't want a wayward streak hitting any of you three.''

Emma started to protest, but Snow gently led her away, with an eager Henry by their side, his eyes trained upon his blonde-haired sibling. Lea stood in the furthest part of the clearing, waiting for her brunette mother.

As Regina stepped towards her daughter, her hands trembled and she cast a calming spell. She would never forgive herself if she hurt her baby girl. Her hair billowed in the harsh December wind, and, as any mother would, she yelled at Lea.

''Sweetie, either bundle up, or recite a warming incantation, I will not have you come down with a cold.''

''Yes Momma.''

''Regina, dear, you're stalling. She knows what she'd doing. This time, you need to trust her. And do hurry up before we all freeze.''

''Yes, thank you for the encouragement, Snow. Lea, we'll start with the standard spells, you ready?''

''I'm always ready, Mommy.''

Regina smiled inwardly at the child's response and concentrated on the Sin Charm. Taking a deep breath, her hands started glowing until she'd formed a sizeable ball of light, shimmering and flowing between a liquid and gas state in the embrace of the powerful sorceress. But then it started changing color and turned a deep amber. Regina then hurled it ten feet into the air, where it dispersed into seven tiny, multicolored twisters. They descended at furious speed and surrounded the little girl who looked not at all phased by this turn of events. Regina watched with pride, while Emma gripped her mother's hand tightly, praying to the gods that her child was left intact and safe.

Lea twirled around the clearing, reaching the first of the colorful vortexes. It swirled in front of her, not attacking, which both Snow and Regina knew should happen. But Lea's magic was just too strong for the spells to be effective.

The girl moved her finger easily and lined up all the seven twisters, and they stood in front of her, struggling against invisible chains. Another twirl of the child's finger and they had all diluted into colorless puffs of smoke. A second later they were gone. She looked at Regina and then Emma expectantly. Henry and Emma both cheered on from the sideline, while Snow and Regina simply smiled, beaming with pride.

''Mommy, can I do it now Please? You know I can do it. Grandma says I'm ready.''

Regina shut her eyes and debated within herself. It would take a lot out of both of them not to mention it would be dangerous. But, then she realized time was not on their side.

''Okay. But you have to have your shield up at all time, do you hear me?''

''Yes Mommy. Don't worry, it will be alright. I'll make you proud.''

Regina frowned at what she was about to do, but still forced her own hand. Snow embraced her daughter who had at one point picked Henry up from the ground and was holding him tightly against her chest.

Regina was ready. She was going back to that dark place within where all her hatred lay, where all the worst and most powerful fears and hexes lay. And then, without even thinking about it, she hurled a Latin verse from her lips and a streak of light burst forth from her chest, aimed straight at Lea. The mother inside of her watched the progress of events with utter dread, but the dark had taken over her actions. Blow after blow she came after Lea. On her end, the girl was nothing but a professional. Her brows knit together in concentration, she jumped and levitated when needed, dodging all of her mother's most potent spells, and whizzing around to neutralize them. A few minutes in, she could see Mommy was getting tired so she let her feet touch the ground gracefully.

Regina panted with exertion, adn when the mother in her saw that Lea wasn't about to defend herself anymore, she overpowered the shadows within and her body collapsed onto the snow-covered grass.

''Mommy!''

Still gasping for breath Regina was slowly coming to her senses. Henry, Emma and Snow ran to her. Snow took the children away for a cup of hot chocolate, knowing Emma and Regina needed some time alone.

''Gina…what was that? Are you okay?''

''The question is…are you?''

''What do you mean?''

''I haven't done this in so long. I haven't been that person for such a long time. And now I put our daughter in danger.''

''You did no such thing. She was perfect, and you knew she would be, that's why you let her practice. She's good Gina, she's brilliant. Just like her beautiful brunette mother.''

''Yes, but…promise me this…if you ever see me like that when I'm not in a controlled environment, when I'm not practicing with Lea…run. Take them and run. When she takes over like that, I'm not always able to control it.''

''When who takes over?''

''Sometimes the blood bond is too strong and stress and fear make a part of me which is all Cora come flooding to the surface. And that scares me more than anything else.''

''Well, now you have all of us. And if we're not a magical family, I don't know which family is. And together, we will make Cora disappear. And then, you will have nothing to worry about. Except maybe my parents bugging us about another grandchild.''

Regina chuckled and leaned her head against Emma's shoulder. Her beloved Emma. She made it all better.


	13. Chapter 13

And I'm back! Sorry it took me so long this time (and the time before that), but I just wasn't sure where and how I wanna take this story. Fortunately, the plot almost writes itself after the first few sentences, so my inner-Regina and inner-Emma do all the writing for me :) :) :)

Enjoy!

Xoxo

Tasha V.

As she was taking a sip of her coffee (with a splash of rum - Snow was indeed a treasure when it came to reviving her body after a particularly tiring training session), she became slightly nauseous and a flash of pain went through her stomach. She knew all too well the symptoms of her mother's presence. Or rather the presence of her craft.

''Emma, get the children onto the horses. Lea usually rides with Snow, she likes guiding the animal, and you can take Henry.''

''But, Gina, we haven't finished our breakfast?''

''Snow, I can feel her, please help Emma get ready.''

Regina tried her best not to get distracted, not letting even Emma's words register. She needed to focus and sense where her mother's assault was going to come from. They would have to be damned fast, but they could probably still make it, if they were quick enough. Luckily, Snow knew when to listen beyond the words, and this time,she saw Regina's edgy behavior and it was the only incentive she needed.

Lea had sprinted over to Regina.

''Mommy. I want to help. You know I can help. Let me stay with you,please?''

''No! Under no circumstances will you do such a thing. Now go with Momma and Grandma, I'll be there shortly.''

Emma woke from the mild stupor which came from seeing Regina this frazzled, and took both children to the stables to get them ready. In the meantime, Snow approached Regina.

''You know, Emma can tell a lie as soon as one leaves a person's lips.''

''Yes. But I'm not worried. She has our children to protect now. She wouldn't dare do anything that would harm them.''

''Losing you would harm them. You cannot take Cora on all by yourself. If you think about it, it would just be giving us a slight advantage, but in the long run, without the kind of magic you possess, we're all as good as dead. And I don't know about you, but I'd like my family intact when I take Cora on and take my kingdom back. I've just about had enough of her.''

''You know, you're a crafty politician, all low blows and personal approaches. You're good...but then again, over the years we've spent together, I dare say you've learned from the best. Okay...you may have just hit the right nerves. Let's go,we have maybe an hour. We won't get far, but I can try and set up a sacred ground when we reach that clearing outside the next village. It should be a place as good as any to see whether the four of us can fight her.''

''The four of you can fight an army of Coras. Just as long as you believe it. What did I always say? Remember the nights you would spend curled up in a ball, crying over Emma and Henry? What was it that made me so angry?''

''The fact that I refused to believe you?''

''Yes_. ''Love is the most powerful magic, and it always prevails''_.''

Regina's shoulders slumped in yet another emotional defeat and she bowed her head. And then, once again, the mother-daughter relation showed just how reversed it was. Snow lifted her chin with her index finger and looked deep into the obsidian orbs of the woman who saved her life so many times.

''You better believe it. Now let's go. Lea will help you once we get to the clearing, and then...''

''We hope for the best.''

''Indeed.''

Arm in arm, the two brunettes strode purposefully towards the stables, fear and hope residing deep in both their souls, waiting to see which would win.

* * *

Emma and Henry's horse lagged behind that of Snow and Lea. Regina was left far in the back, guarding them all. Emma finally slowed their horse to a halt.

''Gina. Do you plan on doing that all the way?''

Regina looked at Henry with a conspiratorial look on her face and he laughed out loud.

''Okay, you guys, cut it out, you don't want me coming in there, I know how to do it now!'', said an angry loking Emma, referring to their telepathic conversation.

''Okay, dear, now, let's hurry up, we only have so much time at our disposal.''

Lea hopped of her grandmother's horse at record speed and reached the clearing on foot. Well, if one could call lightly levitation ''on foot''. Regina just smiled and shook her head fondly while Emma still couldn't keep her eyes off her beautiful daughter.

''Gina, what is she doing?''

Lea had reached the centre of the huge patch of grass and was looking through her travel satchel, frowning, looking a bit confused. Regina realized she looked so much like Emma, but at times she was also very much like Snow when she was a child, down to the pristine ribbon in her hair.

''She's looking through the amulets and precious stones we need. She's been studying them as we were riding. I explained them all to her a long time ago, but she's still a little insecure. But she'll do just fine, she's one of my two little magical geniouses, isn't that right Henry?''

Henry smiled a wide smile at his raven-haired mother and nodded fervently.

''She has to place each of the seven gems in just the right position so our powers would function as best as they possibly can. And then – oh here she comes.''

Snow dismounted and was looking through her own satchel.

''Snow, don't tell me we forgot them, going back to get them would be too much for either me or Lea?''

''No, it's fine, it's just I'm not sure which compartment I placed them in. You know, Regina, when you conjured this thing for my birthday it was meant to release me from all my clutter and alike, not mess with my head with all the disappearing acts it does on me!''

''Hey, your granddaughter worked hard on making me do it for you, don't belittle her effort.''

Regina and Emma both hid amused smirks as they watched Snow sift through her belongings.

''Ha! Finally. Here! I have to go make sure she doesn't mix up the jades and emeralds, she had problems with that the last time we went through the Book. I have hers, I'll make sure she puts it on, you explain everything to Emma and Henry.''

''Okay, and Snow-''

''Yes?''

''It'll be fine. We _will_ win.''

''I know. But it does no good being too cocky about it.''

Regina chuckled and nodded, amused despite the graveness of the situation.

* * *

''Gina, what is that?''

''Oh, right...this are the stones which will, I hope, ensure our magic wall stays in place when...she... arrives. It'll improve our armour, if you will, all the little cracks and fissures will be as good as non-existant. Here. Henry sweetie, lean over so I could help you with yours.''

Emma held up the tiny object in front of her. It was a necklace with a flat, oval mother-of-pearl pendant, set in a silver frame, carved intricately. She made out the shapes of two beautiful swans with their necks entwined. She turned to Henry, only to see Regina pin a midnight-blue crown-shaped brooch on the lapel of his leather vest. Regina had one item left in her hand and she looked at it with sadness in her eyes.

''Gina, what is it, what's the matter?''

''It was my father's. He made it for me when he found out my mother was pregnant. It's the symbol of my house. House of Mills.''

She held up the gorgeous purplish-burgundy hair pin against the sunlight reaching the clearing. It was a heart with the image of a proud stag embossed in the front. Delicate hands moved up to the carefuly swept-up hairdo and placed it securely on top of the dark tresses.

''You miss him...but I'm sure he knows. And that he loves you all the more for it.''

''I know. Which is why this battle is for him, too.''

''Gina...I love you...no amount of bad luck or evil witches slash imposters will ever be able to change that.''

Regina held it together, for the sake of her sanity. A single tear made its way down her cheek and she smiled, kissing the back of Emma's hand reverently.

''Hey, what about Lea's? What's her good luck charm?''

''It's not _just_ a good luck charm, Princess. She designed it even before she was born.''

''What do you mean?''

''I was star-gazing one evening and saw a falling star, just as I was thinking about what her sign should be. She responded by kicking me into oblivion. She was clearly decided on what she wanted.''

''How did you know it was Lea and not Henry?''

''Oh,I knew. He was always a day-baby. At night he liked his rest. She, well...she was a little owl. So, that's how I knew which was which.''

''Okay, so...what's her sign?''

Just then, Lea bounded towards them, on her head a thinly wowen tiara which had only one tiny ornament in its centre. A glowing pink star.

''A star. A wish. ''

Having said the words Regina took a deep breath and frowned.

''And it looks like we're going to need it more than anything, right now.''

''Is it time?''

''Yes...Emma?''

''I know.''

''Well, your Highness, you're getting good at this mind-reading thing. And I do...with all my heart.''

The blonded nodded once more, and leaned in, kissing Regina with all the love and passion she felt in her entire being, to which Regina responded more than equally. They pulled apart, breathless, and Snow came up to them.

''Regina? Lead the way? I'll head towards the woods like we agreed before.''

The sorceress nodded her approval and smiled at Snow, squeezing her shoulder gently.

''Well, there's no time like the present,right?''

She regretted her words as soon as the four of them placed themselves in the middle of the clearing and she turned around to the sound of thunder in the distance. This was it. No turning back. And she was, surprisingly enough, more than all were.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's battle time, guys! Hope you like it, reviews are much appreciated, as always! :) There's more to come after this chapter, a little bit more, stick with me, won't ya?**

**Xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

**p.s. - a gold star for whoever finds the slight Harry Potter reference :))  
**

* * *

It was cold. Emma pressed Henry's tiny frame against hers as tightly as she possibly could, while Regina also held Lea in her arms. The skies turned blood-red,with clouds of mud-brown swirling ominously above the Mills-Charming family.

It took all of Snow's will power not to step out before time. It was hard, watching your daughter and daughter-in-law trying to prepare to fight through evil that shouldn't exist in the first place.

From the hiding place behind a thick oak trunk her and Red( who had arrived moments after the five of them) had a a great view of the clearing. The two women were immersed in thoughtful silence.

Then Snow spoke up.

''I...I have magic.''

Red's ears perked up at this sentence and she remained quiet, her eyes urging her best friend to continue.

''I've had it for five years now. Regina told me that it could only be really powerful if you were born with it, and that if it was taught it would never amount to much. But she decided to give it a try anyway. I guess she needed something to do in order to stop thinking about Emma.''

As she spoke, Snow rubbed her hands together, warding off the chill Cora was obviously bringing with her.

''And?''

''It worked. Gods, Red, did it work!''

''You mean...you can do what Regina can do?''

''No one can do what she can, except Emma and the twins. I am the next best thing. Which is certainly more than enough to take that husband-stealing, over-throning crone.''

Red smiled approvingly, a subtle, low growl escaping her throat.

''What about you? How do you feel?''

''Well, you know me...I have my own powers to back me, and lt me tell ya, they ain't nothin' to be sniffed at, pun intended.''

They both laughed, but soon focused back on the four people who stood in the distance, awaiting the utimate craft-off.

''Gina...at this particular moment in time, would you think less of me if I told you I was scared shitless? Totally sure of our pending victory, but still – scared shitless.''

''No, dear, I would never think less of you, especially given the fact that the feeling is mutual. Though, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using such language in front of our children.''

''Sorry...We can do this, right? I mean, magic is on our side?''

''Emma, she's coming, quit your soul-searching and concentrate. Lea, Henry you know what to do.''

''Yes Mommy!'' ''Yes Mommy!'' The twins answered in unison, holding each other's hand, still in their mothers' embraces.

A loud crack split the sky, and at one point Remma thought the ground too would open up and swallow them, like some huge, insatiable beast. Instead, in the distance she saw the arrival of a cavalry. Regina saw that they carried the King's banners, but she couldn't see James anywhere.

''She's taken over your father's army, just like I suspected.''

''Well then, where is he? Or Cora for that matter. I owe that woman a piece of my mind. Or magic. Whichever bursts out first.''

Soon, Emma's question was answered. The front line of the cavalry divided in half to let a hooded figure riding a gray steed pass. The cloak had shifted with the aid of a great gust of wind and the Queen-impostor was revealed.

Emma gasped at the sight. It was the first time she'd seen the witch with real, knowing eyes. It was her mother's body, but everything she should have been paying attention to before was now so painfully evident. Everything from the black of her outfits, the strict up-do her mother never would have chosen, down to the almost entirely black eyes. Her heart told her without even having to look at Regina that she was trying to calm herself until such a moment when they agreed to fight back – together. But both of their palms itched to do something, so almost without thinking, their free hands sprung forward, releasing – on Emma's part an almost blinding white light, and on Regina's - emerald-green gas. The two spells worked together perfectly and managed to paralyze each and every soldier and knock Cora off her horse.

The witch lay prone on the snowy grass, coughing, until Regina's side of the hex wore off. Emma smiled when she saw the satisfied look on her lover's face. She was proud of herself, too, for being able to help Regina.

Cora was soon back on her feet, and her soldiers awake. Regina decided it was time she spoke.

''That was just a taste of what we can do. ''

Cora smirked, in that know-it-all, annoying fashion Regina knew so well, and took a few steps towards the family.

''Oh, and is this another addition to your unit?''

She looked at Lea, curious, but Regina knew that it was killing her that she'd failed to realize that the girl existed. Lea looked up at her other grandmother and frowned, angered, it seemed, by the mere fact that she was being inspected like a piece of meat, even at such a distance.

Her tiara glowed harder, and Regina noticed it, hiding her beaming smile in the girls locks, encouraging. Henry nodded. This is when Emma heard it. She was included in the telepathic session. She heard Regina's firm, yet soft lilt soothing Henry's worried questions, and she heard her own voice, answering in the affirmative. All was ready.

When Cora least expected it, the two children were freed from their mothers' grasps and stood on the wet patch of grass right in front of Cora. Looking up at her. Smiling. This took the woman by surprise just long enough for Lea to hold her brother's hand, awaiting for the mute signal from her mothers. When they both heard it, they began their ascension. Lea helped her brother, who lacked levitating powers, and he in turn served as a voice between Regina and them, since Lea wasn't a mind reader.

This was it, Lea thought. Her moment. Their moment. The second in which her brother, her other half and herself will help save their family.

The thought made her heart sore with hapiness, and Henry smiled at hearing her thoughts, simply because they coincided with his.

As they rose, Cora's fake smile turned sinister and she prepared a glowing hot ball of fire to shoot in their direction. How archaic, thought Regina, without flinching - she knew her child was more than capable of defending herself and Henry.

It was then that Snow decided to show herself.

''Not my grandchildren, you bitch!''

It was surreal, Emma thought. Her mother and her mother's double duking it out while her children floated in mid-air. That was a thought she believed would neverr occur to her. She couldn't believe Snow was foolish enough to come out of her hiding place. She'll get slaughtered! Just as she was about to run out and leave the circle to come to her mother's aid, Regina grabbed her forearm and whispered as low as she could.

''She will be alright. You didnt think I'd leave Snow out there without having taught her a few tricks first?''

This calmed Emma somewhat.

Snow walked, confident, towards Cora, firing charm after charm, all different in strength and purpose. One made the evil witch double over in pain, as another made her blind and deaf. Brief though the spells were, they were quite effective. In the meantime, the children had, from their vantage point, disabled the entire army - Henry by entering their minds, making some believe they had lost their minds, and Lea by flicking her little wrist, suspending them all somewhere between the ground and the atmosphere,ocassionaly sending some of them flying into each other, just because she thought it was funny.

_''Lea dear, these men are inncoent. Charmed. They work for your grandfather. Disable only. Henry,stop egging this kind of behavior on.''_

Hearing Regina's stern voice in their minds made them bow their heads in shame and promise to behave.

Emma looked at her mother once more, and realized the toll her use of magic was taking. Regina spoke before she could say anything.

''I know. It's our time now, darling. Get ready for the great finish. Remember - there is nothing more powerful than love. The love we have for each other and our family.''

The children fixed their spells on the soldiers and descended, flanking their mothers in a collective battle stance. Snow moved aside, while Red, in wolf form now, ran toward her, acting as body guard.

Regina sauntered over to a panting Cora, and leaned in, making sure that the woman had a good, clear view of her face.

''Mother.I think I can safely say that the pleasure was neither mutual or one sided. It never existed. You made me into who I am today, and it just came back to bite your head off. And believe me, there will be no compassion involved. Just like you taught me,right?''

Cora made to speak, but Emma clenched one of her fists and Cora grabbed at her throat, unable to utter a sound, recoiling in pain.

''Gina...are you sure?''

''Oh yes. She will not live another another minute to make another person's life miserable. Ready?''

Emma nodded solemnly, and took Lea's hand in hers, while Regina took Henry's.

The chain of magic pulsated through the entire wood it seemed. Their purple-white magic cleared the skies and the snow disipatted. It looked like spring was arriving early. As their enchantments flowed in the magic-saturated air,the dark light in Cora's eyes dimmed, and soon, she was nothing but a puff of smoke which Snow chased away with a wave of her hand.

Emma's grin was wider than it had ever been, and the children squealed in delight. Ad then, Emma heard Lea scream. Emma turned to her daughter only to find her kneeling by Regina's limp body. Henry, too, was there within an instant. Emma couldn't think. All she saw was blood. So much, so much blood. Coming from Regina's beautiful lips, from a deep wound in her stomach. Snow hovered over Regina and tried a few healing incantation. After a while, she became numb, too, managing to pull the weeping children away.

Emma just stood, unable to breathe. After which she fainted. She welcomed the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is it, guys! Final chapter and epilogue! I hope you enjoyed coming on this little fanfiction journey with me. If you have any prompts or ideas for any other stories (SwanQueen-related) you might like to read, feel free to PM me any time, all interesting suggestions are welcome. Thank you for sticking through to the end of this story with me, I'm proud of all of us! **

**Xoxo**

**Tasha V.**

When Emma woke, the first thought that came to her was that of hope. Hope that not all was lost, that the battle had been a dream, and that she still had Regina, alive and well, breathing, smiling, teaching Henry how to use his magic and practicing with Lea. But no. A sharp pain in her stomach alerted her to the fact that she was very much flushed back to crappy reality. Snow appeared by her bedside, a relieved, though pained look on her pale face.

''Emma, thank gods, you're awake...''

''Mom...Gina?...''

''She's...alive.''

But the way the word alive barely slid off her mother's tongue, Emma knew that the hidden remainder of that sentence was ''but not for long''. Well, if there was ever a time for that stubborn streak in her to come out, it was then.

''She is NOT dying.''

Ignoring the dizziness and the nausea, she pushed herself up and off the bed, trying to understand where she was.

''We're back at our castle,honey. I explained everything to your father, he's with the soldiers, dealing with the ones that are still somewhat baffled as to what happened.''

''Where are the children?''

''They're with Regina, in Henry's chambers. No matter what I did, I couldn't pry them away. They take their meals by her side, that is, if I can get them to eat anything, and they take turns visiting you. They've pretty much been going back and forth between the two of you.''

''Exactly how long have I been unconscious?''

''You've been in and out for about two weeks now.''

Emma gasped, disbelief written clearly on her features. She felt like no more than five minutes had passed.

''I know, dear, it's all very confusing, but you really must lie down,we have to get the healer check your condition.''

''I'm going to see my children and Gina.''

Snow knew very well there was no point in even trying to talk her daughter out of it,and just looped her arm securely through the blonde's leading her towards Henry's room.

Henry and Lea sat on either side of Regina when they heard their grandma and their blonde mother enter the room.

''I told you, Lea.''

Lea nodded happily and bounded off the bed along with her brother, hugging her mother, squeezing her waist tightly with her tiny arms.

Emma simply hugged them back, tears flowing down her face. She had no strength left to stop herself from crying, the trip to the room alone seemed to have weakened her beyond recognition.

''I knew you'd be okay, Momma. You have to be. Only you can save Mommy now.''

This caught Emma and Snow's ear.

''What do you mean, Henry?''

The boy frowned, hoping his mother was joking. How could she not know?

''...you...you don't know?...Here-''

He pressed his warm palm against Emma's stomach and rubbed circles affectionately. Lea smiled joyously next to him.

''Henry...your Momma isn't feeling very well, could you just tell us what's going on?''

His hands still on Emma's stomach, he grinned and waited.

''In a second or two, you'll know, too.''

And, true enough, Emma gasped and grabbed his hand, still resting on her abdomen.

''I..he...she? Well...it – kicked?!''

Snow's hand flew to her lips, in shock, but smiling. Then Henry spoke up again.

''You and the baby have the power to bring Mommy back. Lea and I have tried all sorts of charms spells and incantations, but all they did was heal the wound from the outside. No more blood, but she's still in a lot of pain.''

He bowed his head, trying to hide his tears. He knew princes never cried. But he was still only a boy. Emma knelt by his side and lifted his chin with her index finger.

''Henry, sweetie...you can hear her?''

''Yes. But she's only strong enough for a sentence or two a day. She's too busy hiding the pain from me...and trying not to die.''

Emma's gut clenched in sorrow and she hugged both her children closer.

''Henry, darling...just one more question...and then you should go with Grandma Snow and get something to eat.''

''Okay, Momma.''

''Does she know about the baby?''

''No...I thought that if she knew that you were pregnant and thought you were dying, she would hurt too much. Much more than she's hurting already, I mean.''

Emma shut her eyes, warding off negative thoughts. She had to stay optimistic through all of this. Just liked her children had.

''Okay...Mom, could you take them please?''

Snow nodded, and the children obediently left their mothers to their mutual healing.

Emma nestled closer to Regina on the huge four poster bed. She looked like she was sleeping. Her raven looks looked even shinier, the red lips fuller and her complexion as flawless as that first day she laid eyes on her. And yet, all that really assured the blonde that Regina was still there were the steady, almost automatic intakes of breath.

Another set of tears escaped her emerald orbs,and she hugged the woman closer, the coldness of her body making Emma shiver.

Then, she lowered the arm that wasn't coiled tightly around Regina's waist to her stomach, for the first time processing the fact that she was going to be a mother. Well, that she was going to be the one to give birth to their child this time, anyway. Despite the emotional pain she smiled, and brought Regina's palm to the skin of her stomach.

The instant she did this, the strangest thing happened. Emma's heartbeat accelerated at the sight and she jumped up slightly. Her body felt warm, and so did Regina's. She realized that she was glowing. Just like Regina had explained had happened to her when she was carrying the twins. She listened closely, and her heartbeat was then combined white another one. A hummingbird beat, just like Gina said. The entwined fingers of their hands rested on her stomach for the rest of the evening until the children came back to find Emma sleeping next to a still unconscious Regina, though Snow could see the pale of her cheeks wasn't as white anymore and that her body temperature had gone up.

Henry smiled. Things were looking up.

* * *

It was on the fourth day of the fourth month after the revelation of the pregnancy that it happened. Emma was at Regina side, as usual, her supper tray balancing precariously on her knees, and she ate tiny mouthfuls of her chicken as she watched Lea playing cards with Snow and her father teaching Henry how to hold a sword properly.

Emma's smile was wiped off her face when she saw a flash of an image in her head. It was Regina. She was floating, as if suspended in between two different galaxies. In the one minute the vision lasted, Emma focused solely on Gina's face, the eyes that she yearned to see open for so long. The doe-like spheres were expectant, as if nothing in the world was wrong. Emma half-expected for the vision-Regina to stomp her feet in the air, huff indignantly, and say:''Honestly, Princess, does nothing come to mind to solve our little predicament?''

And then, Emma realized it. No matter how much she alone loved Regina, it would take the woman's entire family to bring her back. Like her mother always said, _''Love is the most powerful magic there is.'' _And no matter how much the White and the Purple witch loved each other, alone was not the word.

Henry walked up to his blonde mother and nodded knowingly.

''Hey, kid, if you're in my mind without telling me, just wait until Gina wakes up. What are you smirking about, anyway?''

He giggled at her faux-threat and said:

''Grandma said I shouldn't tell you anything and that you'd realize it eventually.''

''Yes, well, Grandma did always have that annoying streak about her, didn't she?''

''You know, honey, I may be annoying, but I'm definitely not deaf.'' Snow countered from her seat by the fireplace.

''Yes, I know Mother, not deaf _and _aging in reverse, a special combo, isn't it? Now will you all get yourselves here, we need to start things up?''

James was puzzled, but still took his wife's hand as she led him to the center of the room. Lea and Henry already stood by Emma, waiting for instructions.

''Okay, I have to think...''

''Emma...Regina taught me a few things about all of this, as you may remember. You can't _think_ when there's magic involved. It either comes to you or it doesn't. To you, it clearly has. You just have to let it flow freely.''

Emma pondered the words for a minute as she watched the children settle themselves on the bottom of their brunette mother's bed. She smiled, because that's exactly where she wanted them. Snow and James stood a foot away from the bed itself, holding hands, smiling hopefully. Finally, she climbed in, her lose night gown unlaced slightly to uncover her already protruding baby bump.

She combed her fingers through Regina's wayward locks and smiled at the always present, seductive scent of apples which came wafting from the woman's direction. Only Regina could pull off being in a coma quite this glamorously, thought the Princess.

She placed one of her palms on Regina's face and the other she entwined with Regina's right hand and placed it on the bump. The children took their grandparents' hands, gripping tightly.

Emma focused all her powers, all her magic, all her love and affection on Regina and the people in the room, for they were a family. Her mother, her father, Lea and Henry, herself, Regina, and ultimately, this little new baby. A baby that seemed - if the glow of her entire body was anything to go by - was adamant about saving its mother's life.

A dazzling light blinded all of them and after that one moment, it was gone just as quickly. Once their eyes adjusted back to the semi-darkness of the chamber, Emma looked down and smiled. Her very own Purple Queen was looking back at her, a smile on her face, and a happy twinkle in her eye.

The seven people – a family, they were complete.

_**Epilogue**_

''I will most definitely kill you,as soon as I'm able to walk again! Aaaaaaargh!''

''Emma, darling, I know it's painful, but remember, I went through this too, and I came out fine, and I carried our gorgeous twins! Just remember how happy you'll be when you first see her...or him...''

Regina's eyes averted when Emma's gaze snapped up.

''You said her. We're...having...a girl?''

She spoke in between ragged breaths and Regina winced at the thought of the pain she was definitely feeling.

''Yes. You told me not to tell you if I knew, and I didn't, up until last night when Henry accidentally let it slip.''

''Here comes another one. You better pray to each and every god there is to believe in out there that it's the last one or I swear Gina –''

Emma's anger was cut short by another contraction and she screamed at the top of her lungs, Regina holding her hands from behind, as Snow was waiting for the baby to come out.

''Will you two stop bickering and help me deliver this baby?! Emma, honey, I had you, Regina had the twins, don't be a martyr and just PUSH!''

''Aaaaargh!''

''That's it, sweetie, one more time and it'll all be over.''

''You said that the last time, Mom, I swear, I'm dyin' over here! Why the hell didn't I go for the magical birth. No fuss, no pain, elixirs all the way...I blame you, Regina!''

''Me?''

Regina knew it was bad since Emma never called her by her full name. As she was getting her second wind, Emma continued her angry discussion.

''Yes! You made me look bad! You had the twins naturally, and of course, I wasn't gonna miss out on that! Aaaaargh!''

For once, Regina was glad for that one contraction. Mainly because it stopped Emma's fury, and because Regina sensed that this was the last one and that her daughter was ready to meet the world.

Emma felt a slight pull from when Snow cut the umbilical cord and then as if by magic – no pun intended, the pain was gone, replaced by relief at seeing her newborn baby girl. Regina was the first to hold the little bundle and was enraptured immediately. She sat next to Emma and placed their child in her arms.

''Oh my...Gina...she looks just like you.''

Just as Regina was about to protest, she saw the truth the words held. She looked at her youngest child's face more closely and saw herself. The deep-brown eyes, the dark tufts of hair that would surely grow to be long raven tresses just like hers...she was blessed. She looked at Emma and leaned in for a chaste kiss which soon turned more and more passionate. They separated reluctantly and smiled at each other.

''What are you going to name her?''

They'd almost forgotten Snow was in the room. Regina took the child from Emma and handed it to her grandmother.

''Her name is Alexia. Henry and Lea chose it. So, I figured it must be perfect, right?''

Snow smiled and took the baby to get her cleaned up.

Regina met Emma back on the bed.

''You did great, my love. I'm proud of you.''

''I'm sorry for yelling.''

''Oh, that's okay, I bet Snow was mighty pleased, at least a little. She helped me when I gave birth to Lea and Henry, and I think she was left partially deaf afterwords. One can't blame her if she wanted to gloat a little just now.''

''Alexia is perfect isn't she?''

''All three of our children are. And the others that may possibly come in the future...well, I'm more than sure that they will be nothing short of miracles.''

''I love you, Gina.''

''I love you, too, my beautiful White Witch.''

For once at peace with all the world, the couple kissed, knowing that the next day, and every day after that, would be theirs for the taking.

_**THE END**_


End file.
